


Avenues of Escape

by IcarusAndHerSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ball gowns, Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Has a MOUTH, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Is Going to Give Her a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Romance, Service Top Kara Danvers, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, SuperCorp, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusAndHerSun/pseuds/IcarusAndHerSun
Summary: Agent Kara Danvers keeps to herself. She's gruff and arrogant, preferring work over friends. Together with her sister Alex, she owns half of Fortress Intelligence Agency - a private firm that handles clandestine contracts for the government. With a dark past, a chip on her shoulder, and a much bigger heart than she'd ever admit, she's an enigma to everyone she meets.To spite her rich parents, Lena Luthor chooses to work for the government for a number of years before applying for a position at FIA. Now, she's the foremost analyst on emerging cartels in the Caribbean - and the perfect partner for Kara on her next mission to the tropical south.The problem is that Kara doesn't want a partner - and Lena isn't exactly her biggest fan either.With lives on the line and a web of crime that grows more and more complex every day, they need to learn how to work together - before time runs out.





	1. Prologue

**Early April, 2020**  
**Dominican Republic**

* * *

 

Palm fronds rattled against each other in the warm evening breeze. Sand swirled lazily along the ground as the moon shone on the water, dancing along the waves like an oil painting. The black sky enveloping the moon was dotted with stars, blinking without affection down at the beach.

It was nearly deserted, save for six sets of footprints trudging down towards the water.

A small boat bobbed silently off shore, and a jet ski had run up into the shallows in wait.

Soft sobs and pleads for mercy drifted along the wind as the men from the shadows made their way down towards the water.

Two had heads covered in burlap sacks, with a silent, suited man gripping each upper arm. They dragged their feet, dug in their heels, twisted their arms along, and begged softly – but the men continued on the same.

When they reached the water, the men in suits shoved the other two down to their knees. Their hands were bound behind their backs with thick rope, their fingers intertwined, their feet bare and digging into the damp sand.

The burlap sacks were ripped off as cold steel was pressed to flushed necks.

Soft prayers in Spanish floated towards the heavens.

“Dios sea contigo.”

The sharp crack of gunshots echoed in the night.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agents,
> 
> Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to have a fantastic time with me on this next great Supercorp Adventure. This one will see our girls in modern times as spies and secret agents. We will have some good old-fashioned enemies to lovers, a lot of twists and turns, and one hopefully thrilling ride.
> 
> One note: this a very NON-CANON version of Kara Danvers. She's sort of this arrogant, mouthy secret agent who's a bit rough around the edges, swears, and isn't great at relationships. But she's still a hero with a (secret) heart of gold, so give her a chance. 
> 
> Happy Reading! Tumblr in the end notes.

* * *

 

**Early May, 2020**

**North Miami, Florida**

 

“The nature of fieldwork is changing, Kara. We can’t provide you with the real time support you need anymore, not even from the remote offices. The current combat theater is too volatile.”

Kara’s eyebrows drew together. Her relaxed position –  feet propped up on Alex’s desk, knocking askew the shiny placard that read _Director Danvers_ – suddenly grew a lot more tense.

“What does that mean?”

“We’re assigning you an analyst.”

Kara’s feet hit the floor with a slam, and she was up in an instant.

“Absolutely not.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Blue eyes bore into Alex’s brown ones, but her sister simply planted her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. Kara huffed a breath of exasperation.

“Like hell I don’t. I’m not taking a squint into the field Alex, he’s going to get us both killed.”

“Someone is getting Kara killed?”

The manufactured cheer in the lilting voice was evident, though no less irritating. Without even turning around, Kara’s shoulders bunched up near her neck and her eyes closed slowly.

“Alex...” she muttered through gritted teeth.

The apology in her tone came through, but the stern voice remained.

“Kara, Lena is the foremost expert on emerging cartels in the Caribbean, and you’re hands down our best agent on the ground. This only makes sense.”

Kara could practically feel the smug smile starting to grow on the brunette’s face, and her nails dug into her palms. She took a deep breath in, counting to five like her therapist instructed her to, before turning to glare at Lena over her shoulder.

Lena flashed her a dazzling smile, a stack of folders tucked against her chest. Kara’s eyes trailed down her pencil skirt and completely impractical stilettos while Alex began outlining details.

“We were picking up a lot of activity between the Dominican Republic and the coasts of Puerto Rico and the Florida Keys, but two weeks ago our contacts all dropped off the radar. We need you to go down and reestablish lines of communication. You leave in two weeks.”

Kara crossed her arms, her fingers tucking into the soft brown leather of her jacket, and leaned her hip into the side of Alex’s desk. A slow smile crept across her face, and her lower lip twitched when Lena’s own began to falter.

“Agency policy – an analyst can’t go on a field mission without SERE training and weapons qualifications. It’ll take her four weeks just to get the paperwork sorted.”

Lena’s smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. “Well I’m certain that it’s agency policy for an agent to have a simple measure of common sense before going into the field, yet they seem delighted to make exceptions for you.”

Kara’s arms fell and she took a step forward, her finger pointed at Lena’s chest.

“If you think for _one second –_ ”

“ _Ladies._ That’s enough.” Alex began shuffling through the papers on her desk. She spoke again without giving them so much as a glance.

“Kara, you’re correct. But the paperwork has already been completed.” She tossed a manila envelope at her chest, which the blonde caught effortlessly. “You will bring her up to speed on her missing requirements. You have two weeks.”

They both turned to her, talking over each other in loud protest, until she finally puts her hands up and snapped at them.

“I said that’s enough! Whatever your issues are, leave them outside of this mission and certainly outside this office. Lena, if you want to go on this mission, you need to be trained. I’m not sending you somewhere potentially dangerous if you don’t know how to shoot a gun.” A triumphant snort was breathed somewhere in the vicinity of Kara’s face, and Alex turned her attention over. “And you – she’s going to be _your_ responsibility. If anything happens to her, I’m putting it on your head. So train her, or it’ll be hell. Now both of you, get out of my office.”

She sat down, turning to her computer, her demeanor evidently intent on ending the conversation. Kara shook her head and pushed past the chair she’d been sitting in, slamming the manila envelope on the edge of the door frame as she left.

Lena stepped out behind her, shutting the door. They were left alone in the empty hallway, fluorescent lighting beaming down at them from above. The brunette pursed her cherry red lips and watched the blonde stalk around angrily for a few moments before sighing.

“If you’re done, I’m certain there is a better use for our time than you groaning about rules in this hallway.”

Kara’s grip tightened on the envelope, and Lena watched as she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She noted with amusement that she appeared to be counting, but lost all sense of humor when the angry blonde stepped into her space – much closer than she’d ever been before. Lena smelled clean soap and worn leather, and the blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders did nothing to distract from the strong shoulders beneath the jacket.

“Fine. I have to train you? Then I’ll train you.”

Lena looked at her suspiciously. “And I’m certain that whatever it is you have in mind is strictly _per regulation_ , Agent Danvers.”

“Be on the south lawn at 4:30 tomorrow.” She spun on her heel and stalked off down the hall, muttering to herself. Lena stared after her.

“In the _morning..?_ Agent Danvers!” she yelled after her.

“... I’m talking to you!”

 

* * *

 

 **October, 2010**  
**Washington D.C.**

 

“This is bullshit, Butler.”

“I’m sorry Kara, but I can’t risk you going. This is supposed to be an easy in-and-out to get information and establish the validity of a source.”

“If it’s so easy, then why the hell are you sending my team in without me?” she slammed her hand down on the cold metal of the conference table, an abandoned PowerPoint on the screen at the end of the room.

“The analysis says – ”

“I don’t give a shit what the analysis says, these button clickers are always wrong.”

A voice piped up from the back of the room, huffy and indignant, from a woman with dark brown hair and glittering emerald eyes. 

“ _Excuse me_ , I hardly think that the name-calling and comments are necessary. Our analysis is sound, Agent Danvers, so if you’re upset about something, don’t take it out on my reports.”

“Oh, really? Six agents were killed last year because _your team –_ ”

“Danvers! That’s enough!”

She wheeled on Director Butler, piercing him with a glare. He glared her down just as well, leveling his voice and pressing his palms to the table, leaning forward for emphasis.

“The experts agree that this uprising terrorist regime _will not_ speak to or acknowledge any women, ever, and go out of their way to attack those that they deem to be nothing more than useless property. You are not going on this mission, and that is the absolute end of this argument.”

He slammed a packet down in front of her.

“In fact, so certain I am of this, you’re leaving for Mexico in the morning. We have a lead on HVT 23 crossing the California-Mexico border and I want you to go run him down. Is that clear?”

No response.

“Agent Danvers, am I making myself clear?” he repeated.

Her nostrils flared and she stared down at the packet in front of her. Her fists were clenching with anger, a vicious retort perched on the end of her tongue, when fingers closed tightly on the shoulder of her blazer and hauled her to her feet. Winn Schott grabbed the packet and practically dragged her from the room.

“Yes, Director Butler – it’s clear.”

Kara allowed herself to be led away, throwing a last, furious glance over her shoulder at the brunette analyst in the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

 **November, 2010**  
**Washington D.C.**

 

National Intelligence Agency analyst Lena Luthor was sleeping in her home when she received the call at two in the morning on a Thursday.

She dressed with shaking hands, smoothed back her rumpled hair, barely made it out of the parking garage, and fumbled her badge at the access point.

Her heels didn’t allow her to run down the hall to the operations floor, and she regretted ever putting them on this morning. Habits and routines dominate in crises.

A dozen agents were gathered around the door, spilling out from the packed conference room with its bright fluorescent lights and freezing temperature. She tried to push her way through, but they parted for her easily.

She could hear the recording playing through the speakers before the video came into focus on the screen.

The rat-tat-tat of gun fire and cursing and explosions, followed by an eerie silence, permeated the air. Even the silence was the loudest thing she’d ever heard.

No one in the room spoke, until Lena stepped up to the table and ripped a report from its surface, her eyes flying across the lines. When they lifted again to the operations director, they were on fire and accusatory.

“Why were they in this compound, Director Butler?”

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat.

“We received numerous reports that there was a cache – ”

“This wasn’t on the docket. They were supposed to be on a plane home tomorrow!”

He glanced around and nodded his chin up at the other agents in the room, raising his voice to an elevated level.

“Back to work, everyone! Begin arranging extraction and transportation of the bodies! And initiate radio silence until the families have been notified.”

Once the room had been cleared out, the door shut behind them, he gestured at the chair in front of him.

“Sit down, Ms. Luthor.”

She remained on her feet, though her legs trembled and her voice shook with anger.

“You lied to me. You lied to all of us.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I run a lot of missions here, Lena. There will be casualties. That is the nature of this work.”

“This was an outright fucking lie, and you know it. They were never there to establish source validity, someone wanted them to root out weapons caches and start killing. And now they’re dead, because you didn’t give us the information we needed to help them make better choices.”

He just stared up at her, eyes devoid of emotion, and leaned back in his chair. “I did what I was told to do, Lena. That’s all we can do here.” He crossed his arms and Lena’s blood ran cold.

“I didn’t realize we were the gestapo.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic Lena, we’re hardly – ”

“Someone needs to tell Agent Danvers.”

His eyebrows pulled down with anger and he sat fully upright in his seat again, tidying his papers and sliding them into the folio in front of him.

“Absolutely not.”

“Excuse me?! This was her team, Butler – she deserves to know!”

“And she will know, when she returns. I can’t have anything compromising her mission in Mexico. She’s incredibly close to making an arrest and bringing him in with the full support of the Mexican police. I won’t fuck it up now.”

“If you aren’t going to call her, I will.”

He rose to his feet, tucking the folio against his chest, and shook his head.

“And then you will find yourself promptly unemployed and in clear violation of both your ethical and security contracts, Ms. Luthor. We’ll have to go back and review every case you’ve ever worked on for bias or breaches, and you’ll never work in this field again.”

He pushed past her to the door, pulling it open and disappearing down the hall. A single tear slipped down Lena’s cheek, and she swiped at it angrily. She reached for the phone on the table in front of her, gripping it tightly in her hand, her fingers poised over the buttons.

Calculating. Anxious. Heartbroken.

She slammed it back into its cradle.

 

* * *

 

 

 **December, 2010**  
**Washington D.C.**

 

When Kara returned from her mission, HVT 23 securely detained, she was expecting to be greeted with praise, slaps on the back, handshakes, and a round of drinks from her team. What she came to back to, instead, was markedly different.

No one would make eye contact with her, except the security guard at the front entrance. He normally greeted her with a kind smile and nod, but today his eyes were sad, his shoulders slumped. She noticed they were adding another star to the memorial wall in the lobby, and figured another agent had been killed.

But when she arrived on her floor and the other agents barely acknowledged her with anything but tight mouths and curt nods, she could have guessed the news she was about to receive long before she approached her office and found Lena Luthor standing in it like a baby deer in some headlights. She stood in the doorway, eyes catching on the way Lena’s fingers were twisting together.

“What happened?” she whispered softly.

Anger welled up in her throat like bile, and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

“Butler lied. There was no source. Only a few shitty caches, and an ambush. They’re all...” She choked quietly. “There were no survivors.”

Kara clutched the strap of her bag tightly, her knuckles turning white, her whole body trembling with anger.

“Why are you here?” she gritted out.

“I wanted you to hear the truth. From me. Butler is only going to lie to you. He’s been covering it up for weeks, and wouldn’t let anyone contact you in Mexico.”

Kara stood there in that doorway, stock still, for what felt like hours. Her chest heaved, her eyes roved the ugly patterned carpet, her fingers went numb from gripping her bag.

Finally, something snapped.

“Go get your purse.”

“I’m sorry?”

Kara’s blue eyes bore desperate holes into Lena’s green ones.

“Are you a good person, Ms. Luthor?”

“I... I think so,” she replied.

“Then you can’t work here anymore. Go get your purse.”

Lena stared at her, astounded, before slipping past her in the doorway and striding quickly for her own office.

“Winn!” Kara called in the direction of the office beside hers. “Come here, I know you can hear me.”

A mess of a man appeared by her side, a bag stuffed full of crumpled pages and books slung over his shoulder before she could even ask. He swallowed hard, but his eyes had trust in them.

“You know I’ll follow you anywhere, killer.”

She nodded once, and then they stood there in stone cold silence until Lena returned with tentative steps, clutching and releasing her purse.

Kara turned on her heel and stormed back down the hallway she entered. Winn pursed his lips and extended his arm after her, indicating for Lena to go next.

When asked to recall it later, for the inevitable deposition of Director Butler, Lena described it as a slow-motion march down the longest hallway of her life. Butler’s office had a pane of glass and a clear line of sight to the entrance. He had glanced up in time to watch Kara stroll by with a raised middle finger and dump her badge on the small table outside his door.

Lena numbly set hers down beside it, and Winn followed suit, until all three were winding their way back through security and pushing out into the blazing sunlight.

They stood there in the sun, and Lena half expected someone to come storming out after them, to tackle them to the ground and drag them back into a dark room for questioning.

But no one came.

She reached down into her purse and pulled out her keys, just to give her hands something to do. Winn was watching Kara closely, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her a squeeze.

“Mickey’s?” he asked. Kara nodded silently, and he slipped her bag from her shoulder and put it over his. “You got it. I’ll be in my car when you’re ready.”

Lena watched him go, uncertain what to say to the former-Agent who was now pulling on a pair of aviator sunglasses and zipping up her jacket against the cold air.

“You got somewhere to go, squint?” she asked.

Lena bristled, but held her tongue. Now wasn’t the time to deal with trivialities.

“Yes. I...” She shuffled her keys in her hands for a moment, before straightening the strap of her bag. “I’ve been meaning to quit for a month. I was planning on it, right after you returned, in fact.”

Kara just nodded.

“Alright. Well no offense, but I honestly hope I never see you again.”

Lena’s lips parted, her eyes narrowing.

“And what does that mean?”

Gravel crunched under Kara’s boot as she turned to leave.

“You’re too fucking smart to be an analyst, and too good to work for the government. Go get a better career.”

Lena started in, stating “I’ll _have you know –_ ” when she realized that Kara was also mouthing those same words back at her.

The blonde threw a hand up in farewell as she walked away.

“I know, I know. Have a nice life, Lena Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

 **New Year’s Eve, 2018**  
**North Miami, Florida**

 

Kara leaned against her sister’s shoulder, kicking her legs off one of the docks on an intracoastal waterway, watching the fireworks spark off into the night sky.

They had just closed on their paperwork for the nondescript beige building behind them, and decided to plop down on the dock beside it and crack open a bottle of champagne.

Alex turned and squinted back at it with one eye, raising the bottle to her lips and taking a swig.

“Well,” she gulped, wiping the corner of her lip. “There it is.”

Kara sighed and smiled, a little tipsy. “There it is. Fortress Intelligence Agency.”

Alex passed her the bottle and hiccuped softly, leaning back on her hands and staring up at the fireworks.

“Hard to imagine that we’re finally here, after all these years.”

“All of those deployments, all of those countries.” She stared up at a particularly large crackle of fire, a familiar prickle rising up on the back of her neck at the sound of the small explosions.

“Saving all of that money,” Alex chuckled.

Kara nodded, taking another sip of champagne. “But we are freelance agents no more. Co-owners of our very own firm.”

Alex bumped Kara’s knee with her own.

“Are you sure we can’t give you a better title? You own half the company, I hardly think Agent Danvers quite sums up your stake.”

Kara shook her head and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “No. I’ll retain major decision-making rights, but I have no interest in leading. I just want to go out, do what I do, and come home. No more terrorism.” She drained the rest of the bottle and sat it down between them, shrugging apologetically when Alex gave her an eyebrow. “It’s time to move into something a little less grey.”

“Drugs.”

“Drugs,” Kara agreed. “People who kill kids and execute their parents like their lives mean nothing.”

“I’m in. I’m ready to feel like we’re making a difference again.”

They watched the spectacle in silence for a few more minutes, before a slow smile began to creep across Alex’s face.

“You know...”

Kara eyed her warily. “Yes?”

“We’ve already had an analyst apply for our Caribbean program.”

Blue eyes narrowed slowly. “And..?”

Alex smiled cheerfully, looking up at the finale of fireworks.

“It’s Lena Luthor.”

“Absolutely not. I forbid you from hiring her.”

“Too late, I already offered her the position.”

“Alex!!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading, Agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com

* * *

 

**May, 2020**  
**North Miami, Florida**

Lena Luthor was having a terrible morning.

After a round of angry phone calls, irate voicemails, and threatening text messages, Lena managed to glean from Kara that she should wear sneakers and shorts to their early morning rendezvous.

When she attempted to leave her high-rise apartment at 3:30 that morning, pulling her heavy garment bag with a change of clothes over one shoulder, she discovered that the elevator was down for maintenance – though it appeared as if very little maintenance was actually occurring.

Forty flights of stairs later, and breathing much harder than she had in a very long time, she discovered that the men doing maintenance on the elevator had parked their truck directly in front of her car.

She glared back up the stairs, before shaking her head and stalking towards the lobby from the parking garage.

The concierge stand was, of course, empty.

She yanked out her phone and tracked down the number for a 24 hour car service. 3 tries later, she finally managed to get someone on the phone – and they told her the earliest they could arrive was 5 a.m. She gritted her teeth and pulled up the number for a cab company.

It arrived ten minutes later, and she did her best to tune out the jolly man singing Christian gospel music at four in the morning.

She finally stepped from the cab fifteen minutes later, scanning her badge at the front door and past the security points, dropping her bag on the desk in her office and staring longingly at her comfortable couch. She cursed the Danvers name and shut her lights off again.

Her shoes pressed into the dewy grass of the south lawn, and she pulled out her phone to wait. The waves splashed quietly against the pylons of the docks as they began to come to life, and she took in a deep breath, determined to turn her morning around for the better.

She glanced back down at her phone, scrolling through it quietly to find a mindfulness app she had downloaded to help center her nerves.

“Hey.”

She screeched and nearly dropped the device, fumbling for it. A hand shot forward and grabbed it before it could hit the ground.

Kara offered it to her, an eyebrow raised in amusement, a smile quirking at the corner of her lips.

“We’re going to have to work on your situational awareness, Luthor.”

She snatched it back from Kara’s upturned palm, shoving it into her pocket and zipping it shut.

“And we’re going to have to work on your manners, Agent Danvers.”

Kara shrugged and kneeled down, untying and tightening the laces on her shoes.

“I hope you stretched.”

“Stretched? For what? You still haven’t told me what we’re _doing_ here, before the rest of the world is awake.”

Kara stood, lacing her fingers together and stretching them high above her head. Something popped in her shoulder and she groaned, leaning to the side.

“We’re going for a run, database. That big brain of yours and you couldn’t deduce what the sneakers were for?”

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, let’s go.”

Kara took off at a quick pace across the lawn, heading for the path that lead along the intracoastal.

“You coming?” she called over her shoulder.

Lena gritted her teeth and took off after her.

“Damn field agents, I _swear_...”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was rising over the water by the time they made it back. Lena dropped heavily to the grass, ignoring the way the dew felt as it soaked into her shirt, her chest heaving for air.

The blonde monster beside her was panting hard, pacing in circles with her hands on her head. She barked a soft laugh and planted her hands on her hips, grinning down at the brunette.

“5 miles in fifty minutes! That’s not bad Luthor, I’m pretty impressed.”

“I hate you so much,” she heaved.

“Aw, how sweet of you.” Kara lifted the bottom of her shirt and wiped the sweat from her face, before yanking it over her head and winding it around her neck. She stood over Lena and held her hand out.

Lena tried not to stare at the sharp outlines of muscle in Kara’s stomach, reaching up for the proffered hand.

Kara tugged her up from the grass and wiped her forehead again, checking her watch.

“We better get moving.”

“Moving?” Lena asked incredulously. “Moving _where_?”

Kara was already halfway across the grass, calling over her shoulder.

“The range! Meet me there at 7!”

Lena squinted down at her watch, blurry with sweat, and almost let Kara walk away before she remembered.

“Kara, wait! I don’t have a car!”

The blonde didn’t even stop.

“Fine! Meet me in the parking lot at 6:45!”

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, Luthor. You look like you just stepped out of an Alexander McQueen look book. Who goes to the range in heels?”

“I would have worn different shoes if I had _known_ we were going to the range, Kara. And you perpetually look like the centerfold of the men’s section of a Ralph Lauren catalog. Is there a pilot from 1945 who’s missing his jacket and sunglasses, darling?”

Kara narrowed her eyes and scoffed. “First of all, this jacket is classic.”

Lena rolled her eyes and shifted her weight impatiently. “Are we leaving, or not? I’m anxious to get this over with.”

“Yes, but you’re going to need to put your hair up.”

“Excuse me? Why?”

Kara produced a helmet from her bag and held it out to her. “If you don’t put it up, it’s going to be really tangled by the time we get there.”

Lena stared at the thick plastic orb for a moment in shock, before lifting her eyes to the heavens and shaking her head, her smile wry with just a hint of sarcasm.

“Of course you have a motorcycle.”

“They’re better for the environment. And they’re cheap. Do you know how expensive it is to fill up a tank of gas in Miami?”

“Not likely a tenth of what I paid for these pants, which I’m sure are about to be absolutely destroyed.”

Kara shrugged and turned away, striding off towards the parking lot. “You’re coming with me or you’re walking. Your choice.”

“... absolutely ridiculous,” Lena muttered to herself, looking down her side and partially opening the purse she had slung over one shoulder, stuffing paperwork and her phone inside before readjusting her clothes.

Kara was, irritatingly, already prepping her bike for departure. She glanced up at the incensed brunette, an aggravating smile on her face.

“Well? What’ll it be, Versace?”

“Obviously I’m not walking, Agent Danvers.”

“Obviously. Let me get on first, so you don’t tip the bike over.”

When she settled her weight on the hefty motorcycle and started it, the roar to life startled Lena so badly she nearly stumbled on the edge of the sidewalk.

Kara laughed so loudly that Lena could hear her over the engine.

“Alright, let’s go!” she called out.

Lena sighed and steeled herself. She was an elite analyst in an elite agency, and she could act as such.

She yanked her hair up into a ponytail, jammed the helmet on her head and buckled the chin strap. She pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder and slung her leg over the back of the bike. It was warm and shuddering beneath her legs, and the seat left very little room between her and the agent in front of her.

She glanced down between them, running her hands along the seat, before peering around Kara's side.

“If you’re looking for a strap, you won’t find one.”

Lena coughed, her face reddening.

“Excuse me??”

Kara fully turned in the seat to glance at her over her shoulder. A huge grin spread across her face.

“I meant a strap to hang onto, honey. What did you think I meant?” she needled.

Lena glared at her sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I was actually just wondering if we should get out of here before Tom Cruise shows up and accuses you of trying to steal his role in the sequel to Top Gun.”

“You know, Luthor...”

She released the brake and they took off from the parking spot.

Hands shot out and wrapped around Kara's stomach tightly, and the agent was suddenly very quiet for the rest of the trip. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed this way for Lena. Kara would have her up before dawn, chasing the sun across the water, and spend the rest of the day cramming in as much training as possible. She managed to qualify at the range on her first day in heels, which earned her a begrudging nod from Kara, and even got in her own small victories when it came time to brief Kara on the regional cartels.

They were in her office – Kara insisted that no one was allowed in hers – and Lena was gesturing at the PowerPoint slide she’d spent hours on. Kara was practically lounging on her couch with her legs crossed and was pretending to type notes on her screen, but Lena realized she was texting someone when her phone buzzed and Kara smiled down at her screen.

Then she received a slideshow remote to the forehead, and they both wound up in Alex’s office ranting about each other while the auburn-haired director heaved a sigh and pressed her face to her palm.

“Lena, you can not throw remotes at Kara’s face.”

“She deserved it.”

“And _Kara_ , do not antagonize your analyst!”

“She isn’t _my_ analyst!”

“Why, you don’t want to claim me Agent Danvers? I’m the best analyst at this company and if _you_ _don’t think_...”

Alex dropped her forehead to her desk and slipped in a pair of ear buds, cranking up the soothing beach sounds and classical music track.

 

* * *

 

**May, 2020**  
**Somewhere off the coast of Puerto Rico**

It was eerily quiet on the water, and the only sound was the gentle breaking of waves upon the side of a super yacht. The bright blue sky was devoid of any clouds, and even the gulls did not come here.

Curling wisps of smoke rose up from a deck on the back of the ship, rising up from the precarious ash of an expensive cigar.

A man had it grasped between two thick, tan fingers, a gold pinky ring glinting on the same hand. A matching watch was peeking out from beneath the sleeve of an impeccably tailored suit, all light pink linen and a bright white shirt. It contrasted with his deeply tanned skin and dark black hair, which waved over his forehead. His face was remarkably handsome, marred only by the puckered edges of a pale scar that ripped a line down his right eyebrow.

A small waiter in a white jacket and black bowtie appeared, carrying a black tray with a lowball of amber liquid on it.

“Your whiskey, Señor Vargas.”

“Thank you, Lucy.” The man flashed a bright white smile and accepted the drink, sipping from it and smiling to himself quietly.

The waiter tucked her arms behind her back, straightening and clearing her throat softly. Her eyes darted briefly down to the deck of the yacht, where an unsteady wheezing was drifting upwards. A man in a rumpled, ruined brown suit had been shoved face-first to the deck. His hands were bound behind his back, and one of Vargas’ perfectly-shined pale leather loafers was planted on the side of his neck.

“Will that be all, Señor Vargas?”

The man smiled up at her, raising his drink to her.

“Yes. Will you please send John and Hector up to me? I have finished questioning the ambassador, and it is time that my boat is rid of some... dead weight.”

The smile sent chills up the waiter’s spine, but she nodded her head once.

“Right away, sir.” She turned on her heel and marched down the steps towards the galley. She tugged open the door to a small dining room and poked her head inside, gesturing with it towards the top deck. The two men inside both grunted acknowledgement and rose, making their way towards the door. One pulled out a revolver and began threading a silencer. The other stopped in front of her, blocking her path to the kitchen, and leered down at her menacingly before giving her a look that sent her skin crawling.

“Go hide in the pantry, girl. Wait for me to come get you.”

He stomped up the stairs and she let out a breath, pushing her way through the swinging kitchen door. A tall man was preparing food, and he glanced up at her as the door opened. She motioned for the pantry, and he wiped his hands immediately and followed her.

She slammed the door shut and clicked off the overhead light. The small room was bathed in the soft glow of the light coming from the round window in the door.

“What happened?” he whispered softly.

She gave him a look and just shook her head. His shoulders slumped, and he pressed a hand to his eyes.

“Shit.”

“Have you been able to raise base?”

His silence gave her the only answer she needed.

She fumbled for the phone in her jacket pocket, opening it and reaching her hand inside, tapping away at the screen quickly while listening intently for footsteps outside the kitchen.

**_WhiteHawk:_ ** _Going poorly._

**_WhiteHawk:_ ** _Amb. terminated._

**_WhiteHawk_ ** _: 2 weeks silence. Pls respond._

A muffled crack came from the deck overhead, and Lucy squeezed her eyes shut tightly, gripping her phone so hard she thought it might break. She let out a trembling breath and willed away the tears welling up in her eyes. A large hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her close, wrapping her in a tight hug. She pressed her face to his chest and tried to calm her racing heart.

“James, we have to get off this boat,” she murmured softly.

“I know.” He sighed and looked out the window towards the kitchen, where the sound of footsteps were growing increasingly louder.

“Try her again.”

Lucy reached into her jacket.

**_WhiteHawk:_ ** _911._

**_WhiteHawk:_ ** _Request immediate extraction._

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Agents,
> 
> Quick updates this week. Another will be coming soon. A bit of implied torture in this chapter, but no graphic descriptions.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> P.S. - For those who don't know, SERE stands for Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape. It's training to help you in unknown situations where you might need to survive, evade, resist, or escape capture. You can google it for more information, but you probably won't find any because it's super secret and no one knows what happens in there. So we're going to use our imaginations!

* * *

 

**May, 2020**   
**Fortress Headquarters, Miami**

“Your girl has SERE training on Wednesday.”

Kara thumbed through the paperwork in her hands, face passive and uninterested.

“She isn’t mine. But cool. Thanks for the update.”

Alex rolled her eyes and tossed a stress ball at the top of Kara’s head, where it bounced and rolled away. The blonde raised her head and glared at her from her seat in front of her older sister’s desk.

“Why the hell is everyone throwing things at my damn head?”

“Probably because we all know it’s an immovable object. Or maybe it's just fun.”

Kara pursed her lips and tossed the file onto Alex’s desk.

“What do you want me to do about Wednesday? I can’t exactly train her for that. That’s kind of the point.”

“I just wanted to give you some warning. We’re using the standard cadre and program as the agents.”

Kara’s brow creased into a frown.

“Why? She’s an analyst. That’s hardly necessary.”

Alex shuffled through some emails, pulling up information.

“This is our new policy. You can change it if you’d like.”

“I’m not the Director here. I just want to understand your reasoning. We have a different protocol for the analysts, it’s not the same program. Why is she not attending that one?”

“Because we haven’t sent analysts on mission like this before. They’ve been in the field, but it’s from an observational role and in the background. She’s going to be with you at every point, she needs to know the possibilities.”

Alex turned back to her computer and pulled up some emails, clicking through a few. Kara chewed the inside of her cheek quietly, turning the information over in her mind.

“Hmm.”

Alex ignored her, typing out a few responses.

“Hmmm.”

The short-haired woman sighed. “Yes, Kara?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“So quickly? Are you feeling alright?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “So good to see you’re still 12, Alexandra.”

“Uh huh. And what have you been thinking about, dear sister of mine?”

“I don’t think that it’s necessary for Lena to attend the functional training.”

Something twinkled in Alex’s eye, and she sat back in her seat.

“Oh?”

Kara stood, reaching down for the stress ball that had bounced off her head, throwing it at the wall and catching it on return. She shrugged noncommittally.

“Nah. She’s smart. The theoretical overview should be fine.”

Alex snorted. “Kara Danvers, did you just compliment Lena Luthor?”

The ball came sailing back and Alex caught it deftly. She smiled at Kara mischievously, but let it go.

“She needs to spend time in the chair.”

“An hour should be fine.”

“Three.”

“One. She’ll be with me, Alex. She hardly needs the training in the first place.”

“Two. That’s my final offer.”

Kara shrugged again. “Fine. Just film the good parts so I can make fun of her later.”

 

* * *

 

Lena kicked off her shoes and groaned softly, rubbing a hand against the back of her neck and massaging the tight muscles there. Kara had started incorporating upper body training into their morning workouts, and her shoulders felt like they were on fire.

She poured herself a glass of scotch from the expensive crystal decanter on her bar, thumbing through her phone. She raised the glass to her lips and noticed she had a missed call from the agent herself, which was highly unusual. It took an act of god to get the woman on the phone. She pushed the green button and raised the glass to her lips as it dialed through.

“What?”

Lena snorted. “Is that really how you answer your phone?”

“You know who you called. I know who's calling me. Greetings are a waste of breath.”

“Fine then. I’m returning your call.”

“Ah. You have SERE training tomorrow morning.”

Lena choked on her scotch, coughing deeply and setting it down, reaching for a napkin and wiping her mouth.

“ _Tomorrow?_ ” she cried out. “I thought I had until Friday. I’m not prepared! I only started researching three days ago, what am I - ”

“Relax, squint. You’re going through the analyst program.”

“Oh.” Lena blew out a slow breath. “How did you manage that?”

“I happen to know the director of the agency.”

Lena knew that Kara could practically feel her eyes rolling.

“Well... thank you.”

There was an awkward silence on the line, before Kara cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“Well, ah... anyway. Just be at work tomorrow at normal hours. They’ll come grab you when it’s time.”

“I understand. Can I ask you a question?”

“No, probably not. Look, don’t make it worse in your head than it really is. It’ll be uncomfortable for a little while, and then it’ll be over.”

Lena could feel her palms growing sweaty anyway, and she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Okay.”

“And Luthor – don’t tell them shit. You hear me?”

“Yeah. I got it.”

“Okay. I’ll ah... see you tomorrow. You'll be fine.”

The line went dead and Lena shook her head, staring at the blank screen for a moment before setting it down and reaching for her glass once more.

She tipped her head back and drank the rest of it in one go, lowering the glass back to the bar slowly. She closed her eyes and felt a rush of calm wash over her.

_It'll be uncomfortable for a little while, and then it’ll be over._

Kara’s words ran through her mind, wrapping around her thoughts and turning them warm and a little fizzy.

It seemed almost as if she could hear them fizzing.

She frowned, tilting her head to the side.

What was that sound..?

She forced a heavy eyelid open and squinted down at her scotch glass. The white remnants of a pill were dissolving in the thin layer of liquid at the bottom.

“Oh, f...”

Her eyes rolled back and hands reached out to grab her before she hit the floor.

Then there was darkness.

 

* * *

 

Kara was groggy, exhausted, and pissed when she slammed through the interrogation room door at two that morning.

“What the hell am I doing here, Alex? Lena’s SERE training is tomorrow, at a normal damn hour. And your damn security guard took my badge and gun.”

“Change of plans.”

Kara groaned and pressed her palm to her eye, wiping at it tiredly.

“Well what the did you have to wake _me_ up for? She’s the one in training.”

“So are you.”

Kara scoffed. “Alex, I’ve been qualified for years. This is completely unnecessary.”

“Yes, but none with a partner. Only by yourself, or on a team.” Alex flicked a switch and the room was bathed in darkness. She threw another switch and with a loud thud, a two-way mirror illuminated, revealing a dim room with a metal chair in the center and Lena bound to it, her head hanging down as thick hair curtained her face. She was clearly unconscious, and something about seeing her in that state gripped at Kara’s chest.

She cleared her throat and shrugged it off, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, putting on an air of indifference.

“You think I’m going to have an issue watching the brain get tortured for a little while?”

Alex said nothing.

Kara let her breath push through her nose and shrugged again. “Alright, then. I could stand here all day.”

“Good. You’re in here for as long as she’s in there.”

With that, Alex spun on her heel and exited the door, slamming it shut behind her. Kara heard a lock click and her eyes dropped closed with resignation.

“Shit,” she whispered to herself.

 

* * *

 

They made it fewer than six hours.

Kara broke first.

She watched with feigned apathy as they roused Lena from her state with a bucket of ice water. She awoke with a chilled gasp, immediately shivering. Her shirt clung to her tightly, her hair stuck to her face like a spider web, and Kara couldn’t hide the wince from her own memories of how cold that water was.

The actual interrogation itself wasn’t so bad.

Lena’s wit and sarcastic humor threw the cadre off. Her responses to their questions were clearly on-the-fly misdirection, but they were exceedingly clever. It was also clear that she’d done her homework – when a member of the cadre began asking her for the names of her associates, she started listing the names of his husband, children, and parents.

Kara did her best to hide her grin in her hand by feigning a cough.

It was when they moved past simply asking her questions that Kara began experiencing... issues.

Around the second hour, anger was starting to thrum through her veins, hot and volatile.

Around the third hour, she started talking to the camera mounted on the wall above her, poised to watch her every move.

“Alex, I think that’s enough. It’s been more than two hours.”

Around the fourth hour, after Kara had turned away from the mirror and refused to continue watching, a shrieking scream broke through her sequestered mind-bubble and she started trying to climb the wall for the camera.

“Alexandra Danvers, that’s enough! She’s an analyst, not an agent! She isn’t going to get captured, I would _never_ let that happen!”

Around the fifth hour, and with no response, Kara began pacing the cell like a caged animal. Counting, mumbling to herself, and doing quick math. She started counting how much security she’d noticed on her way in, how many cars were parked out front, how wide the hallways were, if her pick was still hidden away in her boot.

Just before the sixth hour, something happened that made her blood run cold.

She thought she’d heard it, but it was garbled with tears and flooded with emotion. She froze in her tracks and turned slowly towards the mirror, her face as white as a sheet, and waited to confirm that she’d heard what she’d heard.

“ _Kara!_ ”

It was her name.

Lena was sobbing her name.

She wheeled on the camera, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, her teeth gritted.

“Open this fucking door. _Right now._ ”

Still, she received no response.

The scream came again, and Kara decided she was done with chances.

In an instant her belt was in her hands. She lunged forward and swung it up hard in an arc over her head, slamming the buckle into the lens of the camera until it shattered. She reached down and slid her pick out of her boot heel, kneeling down in front of the lock and going to work.

After a few seconds, she heard boots stomping down the hallway. She silently slid the pick back into her heel and reached up, flicking the light off so the room was bathed in inky blackness. She pressed herself up against the wall behind the door hinge and waited. The sound of Lena sobbing was filtering through the mirror, but it couldn’t cover the unmistakable trill of a badge being swiped over a lock. The handle cranked and an agent stepped through, illuminating the room with a shaft of bright light from the hallway.

“Agent Danvers! You have to remain – ” Kara waited for her to pass the edge of the door before planting a boot into her hip and driving her forward, sending her stumbling into the cell. She reached down with lightning quick fingers and snagged the girl’s badge from the holder on her hip, ripping it off her belt as she fell.

“Sorry kid, but I’m done with this particular exercise.”

She hadn’t even fully scrambled to her feet by the time Kara slammed the door shut behind her.

Her eyes struggled to adjust to the blinding light in the hallway, but she took off towards the adjacent door. A thick black box was outside the heavy steel, and she prayed silently as she swiped the badge over it. The light turned green and she clenched her fist in victory, before slamming the door open.

The two cadre with Lena jumped, wheeling to face the door.

“Agent Danvers?! What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be –”

“In the other room, yeah. Look, you’re done here. She passed. Now get the hell out.”

They both frowned, their eyes darting back and forth between Kara and each other.

“This isn’t protocol, Agent Danvers. We’re going to need to get confirmation from Director Danvers.”

“You’re going to get a confirmed ass-kicking if you aren’t gone in five seconds.”

They chuckled at her, but Lena was shivering in the chair and whimpering softly and Kara was at a breaking point.

“Don’t test my patience today, gentleman. I’m not in the mood and I’m clearly capable, so make your choice quickly. And don’t forget who owns half the financing on your contract.”

At this, they both shrugged and put their hands up.

“She’s all yours.”

Kara didn’t wait for them to pass the door before she was ripping off her jacket, pulling the knife from the back of her belt and sawing through the ropes holding Lena’s wrists behind her back. She tugged the worn leather jacket around Lena carefully and crouched, gathering her in her arms and standing. The brunette trembled and pressed closer, her fingers gripping at the shoulder of Kara’s shirt.

“Sorry,” she shivered. “I tried, I swear.”

“You’re okay, Lena. You did just fine.”

Kara shoved the door open. Several people stopped in their tracks, but she was singularly focused – and with the anger blazing in her eyes, no one wanted a part of it.

She followed the maze of hallways down to her own office, which lead her past Alex – who was standing in the doorway watching her with twinkling eyes.

“Kara, you – ”

“Shove it, Alex. She’s done.”

She strode into her office and kicked the door shut angrily behind her.

Winn leaned around the corner from his own office and reached his hand out, slipping a twenty dollar bill into Alex’s grasp.

She smirked and tucked it into her pocket, throwing him a knowing look over one shoulder as she turned back into her office.

“Told you. Six hours.”

 

* * *

 

When Lena woke, she was groggy and disoriented. Traces of the sleeping drug were finally making their way out of her system, but the process was slow. She reached down and registered that she was laying on a plush leather couch, a damp towel tucked under her head, and a thick, fuzzy blanket wrapped around her tightly.

She was warm, but her shirt was still damp and sticking to her uncomfortably. Flashes of memory began coming back to her, dragging a headache with them. She groaned softly and sat up slowly, pulling the blanket around her shoulders and blinking blearily.

It seemed as if she was still at Fortress, but she’d never been in this room before. Two large windows were putting the sunrise on display over the water. Rows and rows of books were against the far wall on teak bookshelves, paintings of ships on every wall. Charts, maps, and a large model sailboat sat on the lacquered mahogany desk. She frowned sleepily and blinked again to clear up her vision, a name plate on display on the back of the ship.

_Amelia_ , it read.

She pressed a palm to her eye and rubbed it, taking in a deep breath and heavily considering peeling off her shirt and falling back to sleep.

Then muffled voices began drifting through the door. She squinted and concentrated until she could make out Alex and Kara, and the conversation did not sound happy. She froze for a moment, and her eyes took another quick trip around the room, before settling on the realization that she was in Kara’s office.

She stood, pulling the blanket around herself, and padded silently to the door to get a better read on the conversation.

“ - absolutely unacceptable.”

“You set her up for failure. You told _me_ she was getting a hands-off overview lesson and two hours in the chair. How was I supposed to prepare her for that?”

“You weren’t, dummy.”

“You were never going to let her go through the analyst program.” Kara’s tone was accusing and harsh.

“You’re right.”

Lena jumped when she heard something slam, but the conversation continued.

“Fine. You got what you wanted. But all you did was prove that I’ve been right this entire time.”

“How?”

“She shouldn’t come with me. She shouldn’t be anywhere near this mission.”

“Kara – ”

Lena’s heart sank into her feet and rose up into her chest again, angry tears springing to her eyes. She cast around for her shoes and came up empty, but decided she’d heard enough.

She pulled open the door and found herself staring at Kara’s back as the blonde continued ranting.

“- clearly a liability, there’s no way we should authorize this. We’re going to lose out on the contract- ”

“Kara,” came Alex’s voice, low and warning.

“No, you’re not going to cut me off. She’s going to get hurt, or worse, and I might not be in a position – ”

“Kara!” Alex repeated.

“What?!”

Alex gestured behind her. Kara spun around angrily, only to take a step back in surprise to find the shorter brunette standing in the hallway behind her, shivering and livid.

“Shit, Lena. When did you – ”

“Put me back in the room.”

Kara’s gaze softened somewhat, her shoulders falling a few inches.

“Lena, no. You did more than enough, you passed.”

“I didn’t finish. You came and rescued me, and that’s hardly being a good partner.”

“It isn’t like that.”

“How so?”

Kara cast around for an answer, turning to look at Alex, who shrugged and refused to send her a lifeline.

The blonde sighed and shrugged.

“It just isn’t.”

“But it isn’t enough for you to want me to come on this mission with you. You don’t think I’m good enough. I’m a _liability._ ”

“Lena, I don’t think it’s a question of good enough. You’re just inexperienced, and this is going to be dangerous.”

“So you’re saying that I can’t handle dangerous situations.”

“Yes.”

Lena’s eyes widened in anger and shock as her mouth twisted into a grimace. Kara seemed panicky for the first time since Lena met her.

“I mean, I... I don’t think it’s that there’s something _wrong_ with you! I just mean... I just...” She turned to look back at Alex, who shrugged with amusement and tucked her hands under her arms, lifting an eyebrow. Kara turned back and attempted to steel herself, turning her voice stern.

“You would just be better off here, behind a computer, and out of harm’s way.”

Lena inhaled sharply, eyes blazing with anger, and Kara took a step backwards as the smaller brunette shoved a finger in her face and stepped forward.

“Listen to me, you arrogant, muscle-bound jock. I will not be bullied by you or anyone else into staying here, behind a computer, like some good little woman - ”

“Little woman?” Kara murmured in confusion.

“- and I’m going on this mission, whether you appreciate my presence or _not_. And that’s _final._ ”

She hiked up the blanket around herself and stormed off down the hall barefoot, slamming the door behind her so loudly it shook the windows.

Kara stared after her with an alarmed expression on her face, before turning slowly back to Alex.

“... was it something I said?”

Alex shook her head, looking at Kara as if she’d grown another ear on her forehead.

“Were you born with that shovel in your hand? I seriously have no idea how you’re such a good field agent when you’re so damn clueless sometimes.”

Alex stepped back into her own office and reached for the door, pausing before shutting it.

“You know, Kara... I told you that you were in training as much as she was.”

Kara pursed her lips and shook her head, crossing her arms pensively.

“Yeah. And I failed.”

“Why do you think you failed?”

“Because I broke. I went in there to get her, which is the exact opposite of what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“You both escaped without giving away a single piece of critical information. I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of succeeding evasion training.”

Kara frowned and looked up at Alex.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I was counting on you to go after her. You should be invested in her safety – she’s your analyst.”

“She isn’t - ”

“If she isn’t, then why did you save her?”

Kara stared at her quietly, until Alex shut the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

**May, 2020**  
**North Miami, Florida**

Lena was still reeling with anger and exhaustion by the time she arrived at home. She tipped the car service extra for not asking her questions about her bare feet, wet shirt, or the blanket she was wrapped in, and the damn concierge stand was thankfully empty again. Someone had taken the trouble to dump her purse in her office when they brought her to Fortress yesterday, so at least she had her house keys.

She slid the bolt behind her and slumped back against the door, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She felt the anger leaving her body, a steady ache replacing it. When rage adrenaline was not fueling her, she began to feel the physical ordeal she’d been under this morning. She was exhausted, and her shoulders and wrists burned. A steady headache was pounding behind her right temple, and she cracked an eye open to look at the bar beside her kitchen. The glass was still sitting where she left it, and she opened both eyes to look around her apartment warily, as if someone else was now hiding in the nooks and crannies of her space.

She scrubbed a hand down her face and pushed off from the door, leaving the blanket on the floor where it fell and peeling off her shirt.

A few hours later, after a hot shower, a decent breakfast, and a carefully-inspected definitely-not-too-early glass of wine or two, she was beginning to feel like a normal person again.

She was standing in the kitchen, debating on opening another bottle, when a soft tap came from her front door. She eyed it suspiciously, gripping the slim top of the wine bottle like a baseball bat and raising it by her shoulder as she approached slowly. The tap came again, and she carefully pressed her eye to the small peephole.

She was greeted by the sight of tousled blonde curls and a curt wave.

Lena pressed her forehead to the wood and took in a deep breath, before twisting the handle down and pulling the door open.

“What?”

Kara raised an eyebrow, eyeing the wine bottle Lena was still carrying in her fist.

“Is that really...”

“How I answer the door? So funny actually – it is now.”

Kara winced and closed one eye.

“Deserved that one.”

“How did you get up here? There’s security, you know.”

Kara glanced around aimlessly, as if Lena had suddenly forgotten her profession of choice.

Lena just stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head and sighing.

“Come in, then.” She pushed the door open and walked away, leaving Kara to shut it behind her.

Lena set the bottle down on the counter and opened a drawer, searching for the wine bottle opener.

Kara stood awkwardly in the entrance way, looking around at the enormous windows that overlooked the water, the industrial design of the apartment, the expensive paintings on the walls. She whistled softly.

“How much are we paying you again?”

Lena pulled the wine bottle opener from the drawer triumphantly and set to work unsealing the cork, ignoring the question.

“What are you here for, Kara? Trying to convince me not to come with you? Because I’ve already said - ”

“No. That’s not why I’m here.” Kara held up a hand and shook her head, one hand still tucked in her jacket pocket. “I’m here to... to...”

Lena popped the cork on the bottle and untwisted it from the device, listening to Kara struggle over her words.

“To what, Agent Danvers?”

The blonde’s mouth opened and closed, and it seemed suddenly as if her tongue was too thick for her mouth. A slow smile crawled across Lena’s face, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Kara Danvers, are you here to apologize to me?”

Kara’s mouth snapped shut and her brow furrowed.

“ _No._  I’m here to... to...” She searched for the words while Lena crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her hip on the white stone counter, her eyebrow notching higher and higher.

“You can’t do it, can you?”

The glower on Kara’s face darkened briefly, before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her lips moved slowly, and Lena watched her counting again. The brunette poured herself another glass of wine and waited patiently.

Kara’s shoulders slumped and she let out the deep breath she was holding. She stuck her hand back in her pocket and rummaged around, muttering to herself under her breath as she stepped towards Lena. When her hand finally came up for air again, she twisted her palm over and revealed a polished seashell, delicately swirled with brilliant hues of pink and white.

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed and she set down her glass, eyes fixated on the shell, and reached out with careful fingertips to accept it from Kara’s palm.

It was perfect. She held it up to the light, admiring the way the striations and lines flowed smoothly from one ridge to the next. She rubbed her thumb over the back slowly, before finally looking at Kara in confusion.

“You brought me a shell?”

“It’s... I...” Kara cleared her throat, shoving her hands back in her pockets and shrugging one shoulder, intentionally making her voice sound rougher. “I collect them.”

“And you... brought this one to me?”

“Yes, I... thought you might like it.”

Kara’s blue eyes darted around as if looking for an exit, and Lena recognized that same panicky look on her face from earlier.

It finally dawned on Lena that Kara didn’t know how to talk to people unless she was ordering them around or arguing with them.

She frowned again, before wrapping the shell in her hand and holding onto it tighter.

“Well... I do. I accept.”

She bit off the words “your apology” from the end of her sentence, because it seemed as if it would make Kara bolt if she finished them. As it stood, the blonde looked at her rather sincerely and nodded once, before letting her face drop behind a passive mask again.

“Good, then.”

They stood there, awkwardly, for another couple of minutes – until Kara turned back towards the door.

“Guess I’d better get go –”

A sharp buzzing came from the back pocket of her jeans, and she pulled her phone out with irritation. The Fortress icon lit up the screen, and Kara frowned at it before sliding it open.

“Oh, you’ll answer the phone for her. I see.”

Kara gave her a look of long-suffering while Lena tipped the refreshed wine glass to her lips.

“Earhart.”

Lena was muttering grievances into her wine and sincerely considering just going to bed, when Kara turned on her in her own entryway.

“When?”

The look in her eyes was dark and foreboding, and Lena set her glass down slowly.

“What is it..?”

“Go pack a bag. We’re moving up the timeline. We leave in the morning.”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but registered the look in Kara’s eyes and thought better of it. She abandoned her wine for her bedroom and rummaged through her closet for her bag. She threw it on the bed and began to scan the racks of clothes, before realizing she had no idea what to pack. She stepped out in the living room again.

“Kara?”

The blonde agent was leaning against her kitchen counter, tapping away at her screen.

“Yacht club attire. Something for swimming, something for golfing, something for afternoon tea, two cocktail dresses and two black tie gowns. Probably won’t hurt to throw in a few extra outfits, we’re going to be out for a while on this one.”

“Right.”

Lena’s heart raced unexpectedly, but she did her best to stay calm. She packed quickly and neatly, running through the checklist that Kara gave her and making a few additions. She rolled the bag out to the entryway and turned back to pack her shoes and her toiletries.

When she came back with her final bag, Kara was standing near the door waiting for her. She was still quietly engrossed in her phone, but she had Lena’s bag in the grip of her other hand – as if carrying Lena’s bag for a trip was the most natural thing in the world.

Lena eyed her strangely for a moment before Kara noticed.

“Ready?”

The brunette blinked a few times. “Yes. Let me just grab my car keys.”

“Leave them. It’s better for your cover if it looks as if you’ve gone on vacation. A car is coming to get you and your bags.”

“What about you?”

“I rode the bike here. I’ll have to park it at Alex’s and meet you.”

“Meet me? Where will you meet me?”

“Pre-mission briefing, of course.”

 

* * *

 

Pre-mission briefing, Lena learned, meant a dim, rounded wooden and vinyl booth in the back corner of a waterfront bar. Cigar smoke drifted through it as fans spun lazily overhead, and even though the entire back wall of the place opened up to the ocean and the afternoon sky, it was somehow simultaneously bright and dark. Small boats were parking at the docks behind the bar, tying off and making their way up the wooden pier to the cold drinks waiting.

Winn had found her wandering around by the pool table with her bags and guided her to the booth, before disappearing in search of drinks. Several minutes later, Kara and Alex strode through the door, muttering to each other quietly. Kara nodded at Lena once and then hefted Lena’s bags onto the shelf above the booth. The beginning of her protests were cut off by them plopping into the seat on either side of her, leaning over her and arguing about something. She listened intently for information about the mission, looking back and forth between the two for several long moments, before being struck with the realization that they were arguing about _baseball_.

She could hardly get a word in before Winn showed up with four tall shot glasses and an unmarked bottle of something amber and dusty.

Alex and Kara greeted him as if he was returning from a great victory, and Lena simply blinked in confusion as the shots were poured.

He sank into the seat beside Kara and raised his glass. Alex and Kara joined him.

When Kara looked over at her, Lena glanced down at the shot in front of her tentatively, before Kara nodded to her. She lifted it.

“Fair winds, and following seas,” Winn said.

Kara and Alex nodded, raising their glasses and clinking them against Winn’s.

“Now we have the watch,” they responded quietly, tipping the glasses back.

Lena downed her own shot – a smooth, spiced rum – and felt something heavy settle into her blood. Her eyes roved over Kara’s face, who was silently watching Winn pour her another shot, and found something dark there. Something that had always been there, perhaps – but was now rising to the surface in the shadow of deployment.

Her musings were interrupted by Alex, who finished her second shot of rum and slid her glass across the table for another.

“Alright, Luthor. Let’s get you up to speed. You alright with that rum? You want something else?”

Feeling determined to hold her own even though she was exhausted and the rum was making her legs feel a little fuzzy, she nodded and held the glass out for a refill. “I’m good.”

“Okay. Take your shot.” Lena tipped her head back and drained it, grimacing slightly as it burned a smooth trail down her throat.

“There’s a girl. We received several messages from WhiteHawk and Guardian today.”

Lena coughed, hard, slamming her glass down on the table, and Kara patted at her awkwardly.

“You alright there, squint? You don’t need to drink the rum, really.”

She waved a hand as her coughs dissipated, gesturing at Alex.

“No it’s not that. I thought they were supposed to be on radio silence? Aren’t they on Vargas’ yacht?”

Alex nodded. “They were. Our contacts that dropped off the radar were relaying their status to us, but we haven’t heard from them in weeks. That’s why you were going down there. We’re not sure how old the messages are, but they aren’t looking good. We have to expect the worst, honestly.”

“Well where are they?”

Kara shrugged a shoulder and sipped at her next shot more slowly, and Winn poured Lena her third.

“Somewhere in the West Indies, is our best guess.”

“We don’t know?”

Winn shook his head, swallowing the hard liquor.

“The accuracy isn’t that great out there. I suspect that they’re in an unintentional – or perhaps intentionally unintentional – dead zone. No service, no messages, in or out. My only lead is that the messages came through all at once and then cut off again, and there was a large storm system north of the Dominican Republic for the past few days. It may have forced them into a service zone. I haven’t been able to get through again and the storms are gone now, so they could be anywhere.”

Lena frowned, sinking down into the seat. “We don’t have them on satellite comms?”

Kara finished her rum and set the glass down on the table, tapping the rim for Winn to refill it.

“Blanket jammers,” she replied. “We didn’t find out until the day they left shore, when we lost touch with them. It doesn’t touch the cell towers, but again – they’re sticking to dead zones. They were relaying their status back to our sources through the radios.”

“So what’s the plan here?”

Alex glanced down at her phone and began typing on it in agitation, sighing.

“Kara, we’re struggling on transportation. Something is blacking us out of all my sources.”

The blonde shrugged. “We’ll use Amelia. She’ll be delighted.”

The agency director gave her a knowing look, and a smile quirked at the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“You’ll take any excuse to use Amelia.”

Lena frowned, irritated at being left out of the conversation. Something about that name was tickling at the back of her mind, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Who the hell is Amelia?”

“The love of Kara’s life. Ow!” Alex cried out as a boot heel stomped into her toes under the table. Kara glared at her and deftly switched the topic.

“So what’s the plan, Director Danvers?”

Alex handed over a phone, a passport, and a small black wallet.

“You’re going undercover. The original plan to reestablish comms has changed. Now, your first priority is to find that ship and our agents.”

Lena flipped the wallet open and found her employee ID picture superimposed on an incredibly realistic fake license and passport, as well as a few credit cards.

Kara glanced at her own set, before tucking it into her jacket pocket.

“Ah. It’s been a while since I’ve taken Ms. Byrd for a spin.”

Lena eyed the documents in her hands, tracing over the name _Bella Byrd_.

“What’s our cover?”

“Kara is Helen Byrd, billionaire business tycoon and daughter of Jeremy Byrd, founder of Byrd Technologies. She holds patents in microtechnology and adaptive security systems,” Alex replied.

The dark-haired woman’s eyebrows raised, and she nodded. “Impressive. Who am I?”

Alex handed a full shot of rum to Kara and they raised them together.

“Her housewife.”

They tapped them on the table and tilted their heads back, slamming the liquor in one go.

Lena’s impressed face descended into unmasked irritation, and Winn poured her another shot.

 

* * *

 

By the time the pre-mission briefing was complete, the sun had set over the water and Lena was absolutely hammered. She was working on only a few hours of sleep, and the rum that the Danvers sisters were drinking was incredibly strong. She could barely keep her eyes open, and struggled to lift her head from the table. She groaned something about the evils of women and the perils of working with field agents, and Kara chuckled.

“I think it’s time we get Mrs. Byrd to a bed.”

Alex nodded, smiling wryly. “We probably should have eased her into it.”

“Ah, that’s never been our way. Winn, her bags please?”

The messy-haired man stood and reached up, pulling them down and making his way to the door.

“I’ll call the car,” he called over his shoulder.

Alex and Kara scooted Lena to the edge of the booth together and slid her out of the seat. She immediately stumbled, and it became quite clear that her knees were no longer functioning. Kara stooped and picked her up gently, and the brunette was asleep by the time her head hit the blonde’s shoulder. Alex choked down a laugh.

“You know, you’ve been carrying her around a lot in the last 24 hours or so.”

Kara glared at her. “How are your toes feeling? Because I’m thinking I weigh another 125 pounds or so right now.”

Alex gave her a wide berth and held the front door open, grumbling.

The car was waiting outside, and Winn loaded the bags into the back while Kara gently set the drunk woman into the backseat. She jostled her around trying to buckle her seat belt, and Lena unexpectedly stuck her face into Kara’s neck as the blonde reached over to clip it into place. She inhaled deeply and sagged against her.

“Mmm. Do _y’know..._  y’always s-smell like the ocean? Why? Why are you ocean smells?” Lena mumbled.

Kara gently patted Lena on the shoulder and pressed her back into the seat again, quietly closing the door.

She stood beside the car with Winn and Alex, the three of them looking at each other for a long moment.

“Well... I better go.” Kara gestured behind her at the car.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded.

She wrapped them both in a bear hug in turn, pulling away quickly – though the hug was tight.

“I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

Just before she opened the door to get in the car, Alex called out.

“Kara, I lov - ”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t say it, loser.”

“Okay.”

Alex and Winn watched it drive away. He stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned after it.

“Something about this one feels weird, Alex.”

“I know.”

They both stood and watched the taillights fade into the distance.

 

* * *

**May, 2020**   
**68 Nautical Miles West of the Bahamas**

 

When Lena cracked her eyes open, she was greeted by a world bathed in the gentle, blue-grey glow of early morning. She reached down beneath her and felt soft, unfamiliar sheets. They smelled like something that triggered a memory for her, but her thoughts were feeling incredibly fuzzy at the moment and she couldn't quite pin them down. Her mouth was dry, and she groaned softly as she sat up.

Sitting up was a bad idea.

It felt as if the whole bed was moving beneath her. She rubbed at her eyes with her knuckles and winced at the headache that stabbed behind her right temple.

“Jesus... I’m never drinking with them again.” She blinked blearily, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was alone, sitting on a bed that seemed tucked away into the nook of an apartment. Everywhere she looked was lacquered mahogany wood – even the ceiling and walls.

She squinted, trying to remember how she get here from last night – but listening to Winn complain to Kara about the Marlins at the bar last night was her last clear memory.

She shook her head and swung her legs out of the small space. She was still in her jeans and shirt from last night, but her shoes were (once again) nowhere to be found. She mumbled something about shoe thieves and stumbled slightly, running into a wall in the hallway in front of her. She leaned against it to catch her bearings, staring down in alarm.

“Good lord, that was strong rum.”

She used the wall as a brace and made her way into some kind of dining area. Confusion blurred across her face as she took in the small surroundings.

“Wow, I didn’t realize the agency was so cheap on accommodations. What is this, a studio?” She stumbled again, pressing into the table in the center of the room, and her eyes caught sight of a round window. The sun was barely rising, and she could see water lapping at the horizon outside.

“Hmph. At least it’s waterfront.”

She turned to look at the window to her left. Her head tilted slowly to one side when she realized it was the exact same view.

“How...”

It dawned on her like a falling piano in slow motion.

“... No. You can not be serious.”

She stumbled much more rapidly towards a set of stairs on the far end of the dining area, passing a small kitchen and desk station. She ignored the pounding in her head and the roiling in her stomach, gripping the rail of the stairs and taking them up until she came to a small door. She grasped the handle on it and pushed it open, immediately greeted by a breezy grey morning.

She stepped fully from the door, her lips parting slowly, as she made a complete 360 degree turn.

She was surrounded by water.

Lena reached out unsteadily for a thick metal railing, sinking onto a cushioned seat and burying her face in her hand.

“Oh my god. I’m on a fucking boat.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Agents,
> 
> Welcome to Chapter 6, a nice little transition chapter. With perhaps some abs.
> 
> Two short notes: I'm going to go ahead and just bump this rating up to explicit because there is some SMUTTY goodness coming your way soon. And I mean... a lot of it. I wasn't expecting this much, but I love writing it for these characters, so. There you go. 
> 
> The second thing is that I will be putting together a playlist for this fic. My goal is to have a song for every chapter from now on, which will get added to the playlist after every update. I'm still trying to figure out the best platform for that right now, but once I do, it'll be linked here and on tumblr. 
> 
> Chapter 6 Song - Rock Me Baby, B.B. King
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

 

**May, 2020**  
**68 Nautical Miles West of the Bahamas**

“Good morning!”

A chipper voice popped up from the stern of the boat, and Lena raised her head slowly from her hands.

Kara was standing there on the deck, a slight morning mist drifting past her, and Lena’s irritation was cut through for a brief moment by the way the blonde _looked_.

Gone was her leather jacket, replaced by a fitted long-sleeved white shirt that was pulled up at the forearms. Hair that looked as if it had been curled after drying from salt water drifted around her face, which was looking more tanned and relaxed than Lena had ever seen it. A small gold medallion on a thin golden chain peeked out from beneath the collar. Soft navy blue shorts cut off mid-thigh, showing long lengths of tan legs that ended in leather boat shoes. Her hand was curled around a metal cup of steaming coffee that looked like it was covered in pictures of fish, and her lip was curled up into a half-smile.

Lena just stared at her for a moment, and Kara tucked a hand into her pocket.

“How are you feeling?”

The responding stab in her temple brought Lena slamming back to reality, and she rose to her feet slowly.

“How am I _feeling?_ ”

Kara’s eyes roved around slowly, as if she was looking for the answer to a trick question.

“Y... yes?”

She began climbing the steps from the cockpit up to the deck and began marching towards the front of the boat, and Kara’s eyes widened in alarm as she set her coffee down on the small table by the helm and followed her.

“How I’m _feeling_ is that I woke up _on a boat_ in the middle of _nowhere_ -”

“We’re not in the middle of nowhere, I know exactly where we are - ”

 “- with a raging hangover from your _mystery rum_ -“

“It isn’t mystery rum, we know exactly how they make it – what are you doing? Put that down!”

“ – and now you expect me to just _casually accept_ that I’m going to _sail down to the end of the world_ with you as your dumb _housewife –_ ”

“I don’t expect you to – Lena seriously don’t pull on that, you’re going to get _hurt –_ ”

“ – but I’m not going! No ma’am, we are sailing back to Miami _immediately_ – ”

“Lena you have no idea what you’re doing! That boom is going to send you into the water!”

“ – and then we are _flying_ to the West Indies like _normal people!_ ”

“Listen I don’t want to do this but it’s for your own good – Lena stop!”

Kara bent down and shoved her shoulder into Lena’s hip, grabbing her tightly around the backs of her thighs and standing, tossing her over her shoulder. Lena kicked her legs and slapped her hands into the back of Kara’s thighs as she strode back towards the cockpit.

“Put me down, you... you insufferable _pirate_!!”

This sent Kara into a peal of laughter as she carried Lena back down the steps.

“Does that make you a stolen wench?”

She set Lena gently back on her feet, and the smaller brunette immediately started smacking at the blonde’s shoulders. She easily deflected the blows, until a particularly large wave rocked the boat – sending Lena bowling into Kara’s arms.

Kara gripped her tightly as Lena froze stiffly, and peered down at the angry brunette with concern.

“Are you alright?”

Lena’s eyes were closed, and she was taking in deep, slow breaths. Her face had gone white.

“Hey... come on, let’s sit you down.”

She nodded slowly, and Kara backed her gently to the cushioned bench she had been sitting on earlier and lowered her to it carefully. She crouched down in front of her and shook her knee gently.

“You probably need to open your eyes. It’s easier if you can find the horizon.”

Lena nodded again and opened her eyes, looking up at the waves as the boat rocked gently. Kara stood and disappeared briefly down the steps into the cabin, reappearing quickly with a cold can of ginger ale and some crackers.

Lena took the soda and pressed the cool metal to her face, trying to quell the nausea making its way up from her stomach. Kara sat beside her and opened a packet of crackers, holding them out to her.

“Here. You probably need to eat something.”

The nausea began to dissipate somewhat, and Lena handed the can over for Kara to open as she accepted the crackers.

They sat in silence for a little while, Lena slowly sipping the soda and eating the crackers. The sun began to rise, burning off the haze, and a breeze danced across Lena’s face.

When it was clear the brunette was feeling a little better, Kara spoke again.

“I suppose I should have been more clear about our travel plans.”

Lena eyed her over her shoulder, pursing her lips.

“Yes, you should have been. Was this the work of – what’s her name? Amelia?” She gestured around vaguely, unable to contain the slightly bitter edge to her voice.

“The work of Amelia..?”

“Yes,” Lena continued with irritation. “The mystery woman, the love of your life?”

Kara frowned at her in confusion for a few moments, before a mischievous gleam rose up in her eyes.

“Miss Luthor, are you... are you jealous?”

She gasped in outrage. “Of course I’m not jealous!”

“I mean, it sounds like you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! I simply think I ought to know what kind of involvement she’s going to have in this mission, since it directly impacts me!” Lena crossed her arms and leaned back into the seat, glaring at Kara.

“So... you don’t care about my... relationship with Amelia?”

“Not in the slightest bit.”

“Because we spend... a _lot_ of time together.”

“None of my concern.”

“I mean, we sleep together almost every night.”

“ _Agent Danvers_! I have absolutely no interest in hearing about – ”

Kara’s laugh interrupted her outraged protest. The blonde grabbed at her stomach and leaned back, her laugh loud and hearty.

Lena glared at her furiously and looked like she might begin swinging again, so Kara stood and held up her hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay... don’t kill me.” She wiped a tear from her eye and grinned down at the brunette, before spreading her arms wide at her sides.

“This is Amelia.”

Lena looked around suspiciously, as if waiting for a woman to appear.

“Who is Amelia?”

“Not whom... what. My boat. Her name is Amelia.”

Realization dawned across Lena’s face slowly, and she dropped her eyes into her palm.

“Jesus.”

Kara snorted, and Lena was thankful when the radio near the helm chirped quietly and Kara had to go answer it.

“Earhart. Go ahead.”

“Base. Position?”

Kara tapped a screen and squinted down at the numbers, before relaying a series of coordinates into the mic.

“Got it. ETA to first point?”

The blonde eyed the brunette for a moment, hesitating with the mic at her lips, before clicking the button.

“One mike.”

She planted her hands near the helm and leaned forward, giving Lena a look that was clearly asking her a question. The brunette sighed and drained her ginger ale, streaking her fingers through her hair.

“I can drop you off in the Bahamas, you know. It isn’t too far. You’ll be back in Miami by tonight.”

Lena chewed her lip quietly.

“Tell me why we’re on your ship, instead of flying to the West Indies and chartering one from there.”

“It’s cheaper. It’s safer. It’s faster. I don’t need to find a last minute plane and a last minute charter just to wander around an expanse of the Atlantic ocean while looking for something I can’t tell them I’m looking for. We have no idea where they are right now – it’s easier for me to monitor traffic from here, and follow them if we get a lead.”

Lena squinted her eyes shut tightly, sighing deeply.

“Please tell me this death trap has a shower on it.”

Kara scoffed. “Of course it has a shower on it. What kind of question is that?”

“A valid one!” Lena settled back on the cushion and squinted out at the water again. “I’ll stay.”

Kara got back on the radio and relayed some more information about their planned route. Once she disconnected, she set the mic back in its holder and plopped down on the bench across from Lena, propping her feet up on the short table bolted to the deck between them. She cracked open her own soda and eyed Lena sharply.

“Also, don’t call my boat a death trap.”

“Well it is. What kind of ship is this?”

“It’s a heavily restored Corbin 39 and I spent a lot of time making it homey, thank you.”

Lena stared at her.

“Homey? Kara... do you... do you _live_ on this ship?”

The blonde took a long drink and set it back down slowly.

“I do.”

“... Good Lord, why??” Lena gasped, leaning forward. “Are there problems with the agency? Because if it’s a solvency issue, I know several people – ”

“What?? What are you saying?” Kara frowned at her. “The agency broke its highest quarter in March and we’re setting up to do it again. It isn’t about the money. I just... I like it.” She gestured around her, at the helm, at the sails, at the cabin.

“I live by myself and I don't have a lot of stuff. I don’t have people over. I have a slip at the marina by the office. I wake up to the best view in the city and I go to sleep with the best view in the city. I can do shit like sail my house down to the Turks and Caicos if I feel like it. It’s freeing.”

Lena sat back in the seat again, looking around herself in a new light. The rails were polished, the deck clean, the wooden details perfectly sanded and stained. Everything was clearly well-cared for, and she was struck by the things she hadn’t noticed before when she was busy trying to leave.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

The blonde waved it off, pushing to her feet.

“I don’t really tell people. That’s typically the reaction you get when someone finds out you live on a boat. They act like you’re homeless.” She smiled wryly. “Anyway... are you hungry?”

Nausea was still edging beneath the surface, so Lena made a face and shook her head.

“No... I think I’m going to go back to sleep for a while. Hopefully this headache will break.”

“Alright. I’ll be up here if you need anything. I... didn’t want to go through your things, so. Your bag is in the cabinet beside the bed you woke up in. There are drawers in there you can use. The shower and bathroom are through the door beside that, and there’s room in the hall closet to hang anything you need to hang.”

Lena paused going back down the stairs, and looked up at the blonde.

She had such concern in her blue eyes that Lena had hardly ever seen before, and it tugged at her a bit.

“Thank you,” she replied, pausing for another brief moment of exchange, before descending down the stairs and shutting the door behind her.

She found everything Kara had described, unpacking a few of her things, taking a quick shower (with surprisingly hot water), and changing her clothes, before sinking down into bed again.

She fell into a dreamless sleep as the ship rocked quietly beneath her.

 

* * *

**May, 2020**  
 **5 Nautical Miles North of the Bahamas**  

 

When Lena woke again, it was well into the afternoon.

She inhaled deeply and stretched, taking a moment to breath and relax. It had been a long, difficult 48 hours, and she had desperately needed the sleep.

The gentle rocking of the ship had kept her in a deep, peaceful state – and if she was being honest, she really enjoyed the way that it felt now that she was no longer nauseous.

She sat up slowly, stretching her arms over her head and squinting out the window behind the bed. An afternoon sun was dancing across the waves, and it seemed as if they were finally at anchor for the moment. Her stomach rumbled, and she found herself wanting to feel the breeze on her face again. She swung her legs off the bed and dug through the drawer, pulling on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She padded barefoot to the steps leading up to the deck.

A soft, wailing electric guitar was floating around the cockpit with a slow beat, a throaty trumpet accompanying it. She cocked her head to the side to listen, and recognized the soulful voice of B.B. King.

A soft, confused smile quirked up the corner of her mouth, and she furrowed her brow. She was learning a lot of interesting things about Agent Kara Danvers lately – she drank strong rum, lived on a boat, and listened to blues music. She stepped out onto the deck and surveyed the water. The engine was off, and it appeared as if the anchors were, indeed, down. The sails had been stowed, at least for now, and the sound of metal clinking and flapping fabric battled with the soft music.

She looked around for Kara, stepping up onto her toes to survey the front of the boat, when she heard a splash coming from the back. She turned back in time to watch two strong hands grip at the railings to the ladder that led down to the water.

The golden sun that was beginning its descent towards the horizon glinted across an expanse of tanned skin that rose up from the ocean as if in slow motion. Her lips parted and she stared, transfixed, as Kara emerged from the water. Her hair was slicked back and tangling around her shoulders, where it dripped down her back. A black sports bra dug into defined shoulders and chest, a set of small black goggles dangling from her neck. Drops of salt water trailed down her ribs, down ridges of toned muscle, down the v-shaped slopes of her hipbones, catching in the waistband of black boy shorts. Long, long tan legs appeared as Kara stepped up onto the deck, barefoot and dripping, with a black diving knife strapped to her calf. B.B King was soulfully serenading her, and a sex-filled blues solo wove around Lena like a tightening rope.

The blonde planted her hands on her hips, her chest heaving, and it was obvious she’d had a hard swim. The deep inhales and exhales were doing amazing things for displaying her abs, and she reached up to pull off her goggles and card her fingers through her wet hair, which was already beginning to curl attractively around her face.

Lena blinked rapidly and slammed her mouth shut.

“Well that’s just fucking unreasonable,” Lena muttered to herself, reaching down slowly for the railing beside her, telling herself it was from the rocking of the boat. She sat down hard on the cushioned bench.

“What was that?” Kara asked, shaking her head to clear some water from her ear.

“Nothing!” Lena chirped, crossing her legs and clearing her throat.

“Ah. Okay. Do you like eating out?”

Lena sputtered, her eyes widening as she looked everywhere but at Kara, pressing a hand to her own chest as if she was incensed at the question.

“Do I... Do I like _what now_?”

Kara eyed her strangely, stepping down into the cockpit from the deck.

“Eating out. You know, back in Miami? I was wondering if you liked seafood. Fish, in particular.”

Lena’s eyes dropped closed while she took a moment, and then nodded quickly, clearing her throat.

“Yes, yes I do. Why?”

Kara held up a netted bag that she had been clutching in her fist. It was thankfully empty, but Kara gestured towards the back of the boat.

“I caught a couple and threw them in the live well. I parked us over a reef just north of the big island and got lucky with a pool of yellowtail snapper. Is that alright?” She picked up a towel and started drying her hair, the muscle in her bicep bunching as she squeezed some water from it.

“Yep. Sounds good. Love snapper.”

Kara grinned and tossed the towel over a railing to dry. “Perfect! I’ll start dinner.”

She turned back towards the live well and Lena caught an entire eyeful of her ass, which was being hugged tightly by the shorts. She lifted her eyes to the heavens and blinked rapidly again, muttering curses under her breath and shaking her head.

“Shouldn’t you... shouldn’t you be putting some clothes on, or something..?” she called after her.

“What was that?” Kara replied.

Lena dropped her face into her hands.

“Nothing...”

 

* * *

 

Lena learned two more things about Kara that day – that she only ate meat that came from the water, and that she was an incredible cook.

It could have been the fact that she hadn’t had real food in nearly a day, or the refreshing salt air, or the freshness of the fish, but it was one of the best things Lena had ever eaten.

Kara had pulled on a worn hat to keep her hair down and tugged on a pull over, but Lena found those things to be the exact opposite of a solution to the problem she’d been experiencing.

At least she couldn’t see her abs anymore, she told herself.

They ate in relative silence, save for Kara seeking permission to choose Lena’s wine, and by the time they were done the sun was putting on a brilliant display of pinks and reds over the water. They stood together on the back of the deck, and Kara leaned out over the railing, resting her forearms on it and sipping her wine.

Lena found herself watching the blonde’s face carefully. Sometimes, when she thought no one was looking, something quiet and heartbreaking passed through those deep blue eyes. Standing there, staring out at the sun go down over the Atlantic, was one of those times.

“Are you... alright?” Lena asked tentatively.

Kara seemed to shake herself out of the memory she’d been visiting, straightening and giving Lena that lopsided smile she uses when she’s deflecting having emotions.

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“You seemed sad,” Lena replied, unaccepting of the deflection.

Kara chuckled and took a sip of her wine. “Are you a shrink now too, database?”

Emerald green eyes narrowed. “You know that I’m not. But I’ve known you for almost ten years, and sometimes it seems like...”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like maybe you need to talk to someone.”

Kara stared back out at the horizon as the last of the sun faded down.

“You’ve known me for ten years, Lena, but that doesn’t mean you actually know me.”

“I just meant – ”

“I know what you meant. Anyway, I’m fine.”

She turned and grinned at Lena once again, raising her glass in a short toast and finishing it.

“I’m gonna head for bed. I’ll be up early to pull up anchor. Feel free to hang out on deck – the stars are beautiful when the lights are off.”

“Kara wait, I – ”

“Goodnight, squint!” The blonde called over her shoulder, before disappearing down the hatch.

Lena sighed in frustration and drained the rest of her own wine.

“Stupid field agents,” she muttered.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Agents,
> 
> The song for chapter seven is Dangerous by Royal Deluxe.
> 
> Also, a brief heads up: this is not going to be a slow burn. This volcano is smoldering.
> 
> Happy Reading.

* * *

 

**Present Day  
Remote Island, 153 Nautical Miles North of Puerto Rico**

A thin beam of light opened up across a dusty warehouse floor. The creaking groan of a door opening and closing echoed through cavernous space. Particles swirled through the pale fluorescent lighting, kicked up by three sets of shining, clicking shoes.

There was a measure of activity here, in the corner, under a flickering blue light. Eight people were seated at a table, silently working – grinding, measuring, bagging, sealing. They worked in a wired unison, in perfect sync, their actions robotic, their faces impassive.

Beside them, pallets were stacked high with canvas bags.

Another door opened and shut in the back and a short man strode up to meet the visitors, his own heels clicking, and he approached them quickly.

“Señor Vargas – so good to see you, sir.”

The taller man flashed his signature smile, pushing one side of his jacket back and placing a hand on his hip.

“Ricardo. I’m certain that it is. What do you have to show me?”

The shorter man nodded his head, turning and snapping his fingers at the workers at the table.

“Out! Go!”

They immediately stood, filing out of the building silently.

Vargas’ mouth turned down as his eyebrows raised. “Impressive, Ricky. You run a very tight ship.”

The man smiled, showing yellowing teeth.

“Yes sir. We demand only the best here. Come, this way please.” He held a hand up and gestured towards the back, leading the way. Rows and rows of pallets rose up towards the ceiling. They reached the back wall and Ricardo pulled a bag down, unzipping it quickly and pulling out a packet wrapped in plastic and paper, carefully taped closed.

Vargas pulled a beautiful, expensive knife from his pocket, flicking it open carefully. Ricardo eyed it nervously, but returned his focus to the packet, which he held out dutifully. Vargas dug the tip of his knife into it, twisting it gently, before pulling it out – covered in a thin layer of white powder. He eyed it closely and pursed his lips, before running the blade against his tongue.

He waited a moment, inhaling deeply, savoring the air as if he was sampling a fine wine, before clicking his knife shut and nodding sharply.

“Perfect, Ricky.  How is your production?”

The smaller man visibly sighed in relief, before tucking the packet back into the bag.

“Up 15%. We should be ready for the next round of shipments in two weeks.”

“Excellent.”

The tall man and his associates turned back the way they came, Ricardo keeping pace beside them. Vargas stuck a hand into his pocket, his tone casual.

“How are Isabella and Daniel?”

Ricardo faltered slightly in his stride, before straightening his spine and clearing his throat.

“They are wonderful, sir. Isabella is expecting again, and Daniel is starting school in the fall.”

Vargas’ eyebrows raised, and what seemed to be a genuine smile split his tanned face.

“Wonderful!” He pulled a clip from his pocket, flipping it open and peeling a few bills from the top. “Buy them something special.” His voice lowered, and something slipped into his tone. “From me.”

Ricardo’s hand was trembling slightly when he accepted the paper.

“Thank you, sir. They will love it, I am sure.”

They had reached the door, and Vargas turned back.

“Anything else, before we depart? I have to be back in town in three days – Elizabeth is throwing me a huge birthday party, you know.”

“Excellent, sir. Though there is one more thing – the reason I called you here.”

“Yes?”

“We have captured an outsider, sir.”

Vargas’ face darkened. “Where?”

“Six hundred feet offshore. He was observing the factory. We brought him in yesterday night.”

Vargas’ fist clenched and a snarl erupted across his upper lip. The scar tightening the skin across his eyebrow pulled even tighter as he frowned.

“Who is he?”

“I do not know, sir. We have been... unsuccessful in questioning him. All we know right now is that he’s an American. Likely federal.”

Curses in several languages spilled from Vargas’ lips. He glared off into space for a moment, hands on his hips, before shaking his head in frustration and turning away.

“Get him to talk. And call me when he does.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Lena rolled over, groaning softly. She reached for her phone and clicked it on, squinting at the bright screen and sighing.

It was just shy of 4 in the morning, and she’d been awake for nearly an hour.

All of the sleeping she’d done yesterday was ruining her schedule, and her body was still adjusting to Kara’s routine of waking around 4 every morning to exercise.

She stretched and sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She tried looking out the window beside the bed, but it was too dark to make out anything useful. She committed herself to getting up and searching for coffee.

She scrimmaged around in the drawer for a pair of loose-fitting pants, tugging them on and stepping out into the hallway, following it down towards the dining area and galley.

A small light was glowing near the floor so she didn’t trip. She stepped around the table and was about to enter the galley when she heard a soft sigh and a murmur behind her. A small bunk was tucked away opposite the kitchen, and Kara had passed out on it – or was at least pretending to be passed out on it – by the time she came back downstairs yesterday evening.

Now, gentle sounds were coming from the bunk. Lena approached cautiously, her brow furrowing. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized that Kara had kicked off half her blankets and was clutching the rest tightly in her fists. She was in shorts and a sports bra, and Lena could see the muscles straining in her neck.

She frowned and reached down, gently pressing a hand to Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara?” she whispered softly.

When she didn’t receive a response, she squeezed carefully and shook her.

“Kara,” she repeated louder.

In an instant the blonde was up. She had yanked Lena behind her and was backing her into the wall, spreading her arms out to her sides and looking around in angry confusion.

“What is it? What’s happened?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Hey! It’s just me,” Lena said from behind her.

“Just stay behind me, I’ll take care of it.”

“What? Take care of what?”

Lena stared at the back of the blonde head for a long moment, watching her breathe heavily, until it finally dawned on her that the agent wasn’t quite with her in this moment.

She reached up slowly, pressing her palms to Kara’s back, lowering her voice to a soothing tone.

“Hey... hey. It’s just me. It’s Lena.”

Kara glanced at her over her shoulder, panting hard, a muscle ticking in her jaw. Lena could feel her blood pounding beneath her palms, a slight sheen of sweat coming to the surface of her skin. She slid her hands from Kara’s back down to her solid waist, squeezing it firmly. She leaned forward, her breath ghosting across Kara’s shoulder and neck.

“I’m okay, Kara. We’re okay. We’re just on the Amelia now, heading south. It’s 4 in the morning. It’s just me and you right now.”

The blonde finally began relaxing her stance, but she didn’t seem fully convinced.

“... Lena?”

“Yeah. It’s me.”

She pressed herself gently against the taller woman’s back, and slipped her hand around to hold firmly against Kara’s stomach, anchoring her steadily.

“It’s just me. We’re okay.”

It took a few more moments for her to come back to reality.

When Kara’s whole body finally relaxed back into Lena, and she murmured to her in that same, calming tone.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

Kara took in a deep, slow breath, then scrubbed a hand across her face. She righted herself quickly, pulling out of Lena’s grip, reaching down for her shirt.

“Shit. Yeah. I’m sorry.”

She yanked it over her head, avoiding eye contact with the brunette, and started reaching down for her shoes.

“It’s okay. Are you okay? It seemed like you –”

“Yeah, I’m great!” Kara shoved on the heel of her last shoe. “Thanks for waking me up, the earlier we’re underway the better. Do you want some coffee?”

“Kara.”

The blonde was already halfway up the stairs to the cockpit. “It’s in the tin by the fridge. Do you know how to use a French press?”

“Kara!”

She paused on the second to last step and looked down at Lena, who was glaring up at her from the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

For the briefest instant, Lena caught that panicked expression and a flash of unspeakable pain cross Kara’s face, before it dropped back behind a quiet mask.

 “Don’t,” Kara whispered softly.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Lena finally sighed and dropped her arms.

“... everyone knows how to use a French press, dummy.”

When Kara looked down at her now, blue eyes were softened with a measure of gratitude. It was quick, and then it was gone.

“Good. I like it strong!”

She disappeared up the hatch, shutting it behind her.

Lena just stared after her for a moment, frowning once more, before throwing her hands up and flicking on the kitchen light, shaking her head.

“Sure, I’ll just make the coffee. Do you know how to use a French press Lena? Yes of course I do. Well great then, I’ll take mine strong. And while you’re at it, why don’t you just throw on some eggs and toast up a bagel?” she muttered to herself.

“I would love eggs and a bagel, thanks!” came the call from the cockpit above.

She narrowed her eyes and glared up at the hatch.

“You’ll get coffee and you’ll like it!”

A brief pause, then: “Fine...”

 

* * *

 

The engine rumbled to life around 4:30 that morning, with Kara popping her head down to let her know that they weren’t picking up enough wind to make good time. She cut it off again around 6:00, and by that time they were on their second cups of coffee and Kara was quite impressed at Lena’s skill with the French press.

Lena was lounging on the cushioned seat near the helm around half-past eight, contemplating taking a shower, when the mic chirped. Kara came around from the side where she’d been adjusting lines and picked up the handset, clicking the button.

“Earhart, go ahead.”

“Base. Everything alright?”

“Just peachy, kids.”

“Location and ETA to next point?”

Kara was tapping away at the screen and relaying coordinates while Lena gathered up their mugs and started making her way back down the hatch.

“You’re making good time.”

“We’re a little ahead of schedule. Anything else?”

“Yeah, this isn’t just a check up. I need Versace.”

Lena, halfway down the steps, stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel slowly, her eyes narrowing.

Kara slowly twisted to the side to make eye contact with her, a sheepish smile creeping across her face.

“Kara Danvers... I _know_ that you didn’t make my call sign _Versace_.”

The blonde cringed, biting at the inside of her cheek as she squinted up at the brunette.

“... if it makes you feel any better, it was almost Spock. Alex shot it down.”

“ _It doesn’t._ ”

“Earhart, come in. This is base.”

Lena stormed back to the deck and snatched the mic from Kara’s grip, shouldering her out of the way.

“Base, this is...” she sighed, shooting Kara one more glare. “This is Versace, over.”

“Hey hey, how are you holding up?”

“Don’t get chipper with me, we’re going to have a very long talk when I get home.”

“Ah... yes.” There was a pause on Alex’s end, and then: “Sorry about... all that.”

“Uh huh. What did you need from me?”

“Get on the secure link, we have a lead.”

Kara tapped on auto-pilot and descended below deck, pulling aside the shades from the internal pilothouse so she could still see the horizon while setting up the laptop and satellite connection.

Ten or so minutes later, the mic had been wired through the secure radio and Lena was getting files and images uploaded to her laptop.

“We’re finally starting to get news again, but none from vetted sources. It’s making it pretty hard to figure out what’s real and what’s rumor. That’s where you come in.”

Kara had set about steering them around a reef while Lena typed and clicked away.

She scrolled through some of the texts and emails they’d received, and did some cursory scanning through her old field notes.

“It looks like they’re planning a party of some kind,” Alex said.

Lena nodded. “It’s Vargas’ birthday. His wife throws a big but very exclusive gala every year – mostly so he can rub elbows with politicians and billionaires, to scope out potential business partners and allies. Do we know where he’s coming from? I’m assuming he isn’t on island right now.”

“That’s correct. We don’t know where he’s coming from – only that him and his yacht will supposedly be in Puerto Plata in about three days.”

Lena looked up at Kara and keyed in the mic. “If we had invitations to that gala, it would be a fantastic opportunity to get an eye on his known – and potential future – associates.”

Kara frowned. “What about Guardian and WhiteHawk? This gala sounds like our best chance to get at the yacht without him on board.”

“If they’re still on the yacht, we can slip away early and get within radio distance to reestablish contact.”

There was a brief pause, and then the radio crackled softly.

“It’s your call, Earhart.”

Kara stared pensively out at the water for a moment, making adjustments to the helm, before reaching down for the mic.

“Base, can you get us invited?”

Winn’s voice came through this time, attempting to sound cheerful – but there was an undercurrent of worry in his tone.

“Yep. We’ll get started on that right now. If what Versace is saying about his gala is true, it’s a good thing she’s married to a billionaire. Should make things a little bit easier.”

Lena sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry, dear. Earhart, will you make it to the designated marina in time?”

“It’ll be tight, but we should be able to do it. Radar is showing clear skies for the next 48 but it’ll get a little gusty on the third day, which should help us if we can stay ahead of the rain. We’ll refuel in Inagua. And we’ll need a car on island, I don’t want to get close enough with Amelia to be recognized until the sun is down.”

“We’ll arrange it. Typical challenge and password.”

“Got it.”

“We’ll check back in 12.”

Kara clipped the mic to the radio and turned to smile down at Lena, but promptly dropped it when the brunette leveled her with a gaze that could melt ice.

“Are you still mad? We can change it when we – _ow!_ ”

Lena pinched her arm tightly and promptly made her way towards the cabin, leaving Kara muttering and rubbing her arm in the dining room.

 

* * *

 

**Three Days Later  
10 Nautical Miles North of Haiti**

Agent Kara Danvers had been to war.

She’d been trained in the most austere conditions imaginable.

She'd been tortured.

She’d been under fire.

She’d been scared for her life.

Now, after 96 hours on board a ship with Lena Luthor, she was positive that she was being subject to extensive psychological warfare.

She wasn’t certain whom she had angered, or why.

She knew only that was either going to track them down and kill them with her bare hands, or plead on her knees for mercy.

It had started with the bikini.

This unknown public enemy number one had allowed the universe to create a small black bikini that somehow perfectly molded itself to the body of Lena Luthor. It clung artfully to the soft sides of her hips, pulled in carefully at the place where her stomach dipped down past her bellybutton, rode up subtly over the curve of her ass when she stood, and sculpted itself over her breasts like water.

But the bikini, Kara came to realize, was just the beginning.

The real issue was when the bikini came off.

Which it did for the first time when Lena made her way up to the bow of the ship, armed with a mixed drink and a towel, and spread out on the hot white surface. It was bad enough that she was applying sunscreen to her skin incredibly slowly, and that the application of said sunscreen was mesmerizing all on its own – but then Lena faced the front of the ship and reached back to pluck at the top loop of the black garment until it fell away, and Kara nearly slipped and fell overboard.

In fact, she was beginning to lose count of the times she’d nearly died in the past three days.

The third morning, Lena had made her way up the hatch to watch the sun rise over the water. Kara was already on deck at the helm, drinking coffee and plotting their route. She’d left the hatch open because of the unusually cool breeze coming in from the north, and she’d expected it to wake the other woman eventually.

She had not expected her to appear from the hatch with a head of tousled brown hair, barefoot, in the smallest pair of boy shorts ever created and _Kara’s flannel shirt_.

The blonde just stared at her for a moment, her coffee half raised to her lips, as the brunette smiled obliviously at the horizon, sipping at her own mug.

“That’s... that’s my shirt,” Kara mumbled quietly.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry, I was sure you wouldn’t mind. It’s a little windy this morning.”

“... that’s my shirt,” she repeated dumbly.

Lena gave her a strange look. “Should I... take it off?”

Kara stared for another long moment, before shaking her head like she’d been punched and shrugging nonchalantly.

“No,” her voice cracked. She coughed and drank a gulp of hot coffee, wincing as it burned her tongue, and turned back to her charts. “Nope. Totally fine.”

“Alright, then. Should we be heading for those rocks, or..?”

Kara cursed and nearly dumped her coffee correcting their course.

Then, that same afternoon, Kara had spotted a pod of pilot whales off the starboard side. She snatched up a pair of binoculars and called for Lena to join her. The smaller woman was still acclimating to being aboard a ship, and had curled her hand around Kara’s hip to steady herself as she peered through the binoculars. They dipped down a wave and rose again, and Lena simply pressed herself into Kara’s side and squeezed her hip tightly. The blonde’s eyes rolled up to the heavens, glaring fiercely at the sky.

To make matters worse, Kara was beginning to suspect that the analyst was doing it on purpose. On the afternoon of the fourth day, she was tending to the rigging and doing her utmost to concentrate on it in spite of the fact that Lena was sitting up on the bow, retying that damn bikini and collecting her things.

She made to move past Kara, reaching out and holding onto her waist gently – a habit she’d picked up in order to steady herself –  when she caught the strained look on the blonde’s face.

“What’s the matter? Are you alright?” Lena asked anxiously.

Kara tightened the rope above her head and deftly tied it in place, gritting her teeth.

“Yep. Doing just fine.”

Lena huffed in frustration.

“Is this one of those things where you’re secretly upset about something, but you’re too deep and brooding to talk about it?”

Kara glared down at her.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Well then what are you thinking about?”

“Currently? Tying you to the front of my boat like a mermaid and leaving you there.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “Fine.”

She stepped away as if she was leaving, and Kara shifted back to let her by, but then the brunette turned into her at the last moment – pressing herself against Kara from chest to hip and reaching up, grabbing hold of her baseball cap and tugging her head down as her eyes flashed with anger.

“Any other fantasies of yours that you’ve been entertaining, other than tying me down?”

Kara stuttered and stared at her, but then the ship rolled in that same moment. She reached forward and gripped the hand rail behind Lena’s head, pinning her between Kara's body and the outside of the pilothouse.

“I am not fantasizing about _anything!_ You're the one – ”

“Relax, Agent Danvers – it’s just a joke.”

She nearly stumbled overboard when Lena released her grip on the cap and smirked, gently pushing Kara back by the chest and practically sauntering away.

Kara stared after her until she descended below deck, then picked her jaw up off the ground and crouched to finish adjusting the lines.

“Witch,” she muttered. “There’s a witch on my boat.”

 

* * *

 

 

It culminated that evening, after they had finished eating and were sitting down in the dining area. Kara was attempting to find the best path from their refuel in Inagua to make it to the marina in time, and Lena was restlessly asking her questions about sailing, the ship, and the mission. Kara was giving her gruff, annoyed answers, until Lena finally sat back and sighed.

“Next time, I’m flying down.”

Kara didn’t even glance at her. “You’re free to leave at any time, darling.”

Lena bristled at the nickname.

“That’s just so funny, Agent Danvers. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Well then I guess you’re trapped with me, aren’t you? Have some more wine.”

“Right, of course. You’re the pirate, and I’m the stolen wench,” Lena replied with more than a spade of sarcasm.

“You know, typically stolen wenches serve a much nicer purpose to their captors.”

Lena leveled a look at her over the rim of her wine glass, one of her eyebrows arching in a dangerous manner that should have instantly put Kara on guard – if she wasn’t busy checking over the chart in her hand.

The brunette tipped her glass back and downed the rest of her wine, uncrossing her legs and purposefully setting it down on the table in front of her.

“Oh? Is that so?”

Kara took another sip of her rum, crossing her ankle over her knee and settling back on the cushion.

“Mhhmmm,” she intoned distractedly.

Lena kicked off her shoes and pressed to her feet, pulling the chart out of Kara’s grasp and tossing it over her shoulder, yanking the glass of rum from her fingers and downing it like a shot while Kara froze in shock.

Lena slammed the glass down on the counter beside her and straddled Kara’s lap, pressing one hand to the side of the ship above Kara’s head and using the other to rub a stray droplet of rum into her own bottom lip, licking her thumb clean without breaking eye contact.

“And what would that purpose be, captain?”

Kara mouth opened and closed rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth between Lena’s resolute ones. Her hands hovered away from Lena’s thighs, uncertain where she should put them.

“I... I... they...”

Lena pushed further into her space and reached down, slowly popping the top button on Kara’s shirt.

“You... you... they...?”

She popped the next button, and the next, an expanse of Kara’s tan sternum now on display, and pressed her palm down the blonde’s tense stomach, dipping her fingertips past the waistband of Kara’s shorts, the pads of her fingers finding the slope of Kara’s hipbone.

“ _Whoa –_ ” Kara reached down and grasped Lena’s wrist firmly, holding her still.

Lena cocked an eyebrow, curling her fingers just, just barely, the ridges of her nails pressing delicately into the sensitive skin there.

“What’s wrong, Agent Danvers? Am I not being a good stolen wench?” She pressed forward, her stomach and chest coming into contact with Kara’s, and she seemed delighted with the fact that she could feel the blonde’s heart hammering in her chest. She leaned down and let her bottom lip graze the shell of Kara’s ear, lowering her voice to a throaty whisper. “Was I supposed to start on my knees?”

Kara’s eyes dropped shut and her jaw nearly unhinged, but she caught Lena’s look of sheer triumph. Kara’s grip tightened on her wrist, and she turned her face away from the brunette’s to hiss out a shallow breath. If Lena was paying attention, and she certainly was, the blonde barely masked an imperceptible roll of her hips and a muffled groan.

“ _Jesus_ , Luthor. Fine! You win!”

Unwilling to relinquish her victory yet, Lena withdrew her hand, only to slide it north, gliding her palm along the hard muscles she found there until her fingers were skating the band of Kara’s sports bra.

“Win..? Whatever do you mean, Kara?” she murmured.

 

* * *

 

Somehow and without warning, Lena was now her back, her hands divested of any skin and pinned above her head. The lacquered wood of the ship above her spun slightly, the cushion pressing hard into her back, a heavy weight of a body pushing into her hips, and a curtain of blonde hair surrounding her face. Troubled, aching blue eyes hovered above hers, lips too close for comfort but too far away for relief. One of them was breathing hard – or perhaps it was both – and she should have tried to pull away, but she suddenly didn’t want to. She chalked it up to her desire to best Kara in this back and forth they were participating in, and notched her chin higher in defiance.

Kara noticed, her eyes glittering with something perilous. She swooped her face down until her lips were a hairsbreadth from Lena’s, and Lena shamed herself with the gasp she couldn’t reign in before it escaped. She expected the blonde to gloat at some perceived achievement, but her eyes remained unfocused and serious.

It felt like they stayed that way for an eternity, until Kara finally broke the silence.

“Take care, Miss Luthor,” she murmured, her lips nearly ghosting across Lena’s. “You are overestimating your ability to play this game you’re starting.”

Lena’s eyes darted from Kara’s blue ones down to her lips and back again.

“I thought I was winning..?” she whispered softly.

Kara opened her mouth to say something else, but a sharp beeping drifted down from the console in the cockpit and she was up in a flash, pounding up the steps and slamming the hatch shut behind her.

Lena flung an arm over her eyes, and was still having trouble catching her breath. She shifted on the cushioned seat uncomfortably, and had the sudden realization that her heart was pounding like she’d just run a marathon.

“Oh, god,” she groaned. “I have to get off this ship.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Agents!
> 
> I am sorry for the brief hiatus and thank you so much for your patience. This update is about 2,500 words and I wanted to drop you a quick note to let you know that it's only the first part of the long-awaited updated. I am hoping to have the second one done and posted tonight or tomorrow (barring any emergencies) and it will be around 7,500 words. I'm posting this now so you don't need to wait to read it. 
> 
> Happy reading - and keep an eye on your email for update part two!

* * *

 

They didn’t talk about it. Or rather, Kara refused to acknowledge that it had happened.

Twice since last night, Lena tried to bring it up – but Kara would just infuriatingly shrug and grin at her, then find something else that needed to be tended to on the other side of the ship.

Lena eventually just rolled her eyes and busied herself below deck, pulling out the things she would need for that evening. Sometime after lunch, Kara stuck her head through the hatch door and called out to her.

“We’re pulling into the marina in an hour, squint. Winn got us the invitations for the party – attire is beach formal, whatever the hell that means. The car will be here at 5.” Lena opened her mouth to insist that Kara stop calling her a squint when the blonde shut the hatch behind her.

The brunette dug through her bag for her heels, muttering to herself about how she was going to formally punch someone in the face _very soon_.

Kara at least pretended not to hear her this time.

 

* * *

 

Kara leaned back against the steps up to the cockpit, crossing one leg over the other and raising a highball of rum to her lips. She checked her watch for the fourth time, as the hand ticked closer to 5.

“Are you ready, database?” she called back towards the cabin. “I want to get there early so we can get a sense of the layout before we walk in.”

The curtain from the bedroom pulled back, and Kara nearly dribbled rum down the front of her cream linen suit.

“... Christ.”

She cursed and righted herself, brushing her hand briefly down her pressed white shirt, before her eyes trailed slowly up from the floor. They caught on strappy black heels buckled around delicate ankles, dragging up over a tempting amount of thigh and the slanted curve of a midnight blue dress that fluttered against pale skin. They raked across hourglass curves and angled, exposed collarbones, dancing over draped sleeves that caressed upper arms. When they eventually made their way up a graceful neck, brilliant jawline, and dark red lips, they met a smoky emerald gaze that sharply cracked something in her core and left it smoldering.

An aristocratic eyebrow arched slowly, and one corner of Lena’s lips quirked, just barely.

“Do you have the invitations, Agent Danvers?” she asked softly.

Kara’s eyes remained fixed as she dumbly patted at her jacket pockets.

“Y-yeah, I have them here... somewhere... they’re here somewhere. Here.” She glanced down at the slip of paper in her hand, but couldn’t seem to figure out how to read it. She blinked several times and tucked it back into her pocket, before staring Lena down again.

After a minute of this, Lena cleared her throat softly and looked at Kara expectantly. The blonde blinked, finally managing to shake herself from her reverie, and quickly offered the other woman a hand.

“Sorry. Let’s go.”

“Thank you.”

Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s, delicately grasping strong fingers as they guided her up the steps, and the briefest scent of a floral perfume brushed across Kara’s senses.

She inhaled deeply and had to force herself not to close her eyes, internally cursing.

It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Stepping off the dock and onto the sidewalk, Kara scanned the street until she caught sight of a tall, thin young man with a ball cap pulled low over his eyes and his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. He was attempting to casually lean against a palm tree, but his body language was clearly tense. Kara snorted softly and turned to Lena, tucking an arm around her waist and leaning close to whisper in her ear.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Lena raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest, quietly watching the blonde approach the young man.

Her suit was immaculately tailored, the sleeves cuffed to reveal a handsome watch and a simple braided cord around her wrists. Her hair hung down, loose and long, curling around in the salty, oceanic way that Lena was quickly attributing to Kara’s entire personality. Her eyes traveled south as the taller woman walked away, and Lena would be an outrageous liar if she said she didn’t give the agent’s ass an appreciative look before focusing her attention back on the interaction with the man in the ball cap.

He immediately straightened, his eyes darting around quickly. Kara looked at him expectantly, a slow smile spreading across her face as the young man cleared his throat with a shaking hand.

“Batman?” he asked in a voice that broke slightly on the first syllable.

Kara smiled at him kindly and held her hand out to him.

“Superman. Always Superman.”

He bobbed his head in agreement and reached out, unceremoniously dropping a set of keys in her outstretched palm and shoving his hand back into his pocket, before quickly loping away.

Kara turned back at Lena and grinned widely, holding up the keys and jingling them.

“Ready to go?”

“If I must.”

Kara was already spinning in a circle with the keys out, pushing the lock button on the fob until a soft beep sounded from across the street. The blonde held her arm out, which Lena dutifully took, allowing Kara to guide her to the passenger side of a brand new silver Porsche 911 Carrera.

Lena’s eyes rolled so hard it was nearly a physical attack on Kara’s taste.

“Let me guess, all of the Toyotas were out today?”

Kara had busied herself popping open the door and holding it out for the brunette, her smile fading slightly at the edges.

“What? I’m supposed to be a billionaire and you want me to show up in a Prius?”

“Your challenge and password is a comic book reference and you might as well have the license plate on this thing changed to 007.”

Kara huffed. “Would you just get in, Miss Galore?”

Lena grumbled as she lowered herself into the sports car, tucking her clutch into her lap. “Fine, but I will NOT be used as bait at any point in this mission.”

The blonde rested her elbows on the top of the car and leaned down, one of her trademark arrogant eyebrows practically rising into her hairline.

“And whom do you think you could catch if you were the bait, sweetheart?”

Lena raked her eyes down Kara’s body once, before piercing the blonde with a poignant look and slipping a casual tone into her voice while raising an eyebrow of her own.

“You.”

Kara’s face flattened and her nostrils flared, before she pushed back from the car and shut Lena’s door with a snap. She muttered curses to herself as she moved around the back of the car and climbed into the driver’s seat, refusing to speak to the brunette for several minutes as it roared to life and pulled away from the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Vargas’ home was short, but tense. The gravity of the mission was finally starting to weigh on Lena, and Kara glanced down to see her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress. Her face was anxious as she glanced out the window, watching the homes and landscape zoom by.

The agent decided to take pity on the analyst.

“Let’s go over the details of our cover one more time.”

Lena shot her a glance and opened her mouth to protest, before Kara cut her off.

“I’m just not used to working with a partner, that’s all. I don’t want to screw it up.”

The brunette pursed her lips, but when she was satisfied that Kara was not insulting her preparedness, she settled back into the seat and blew out a breath.

“Alright. You’re Helen Marie Byrd – 30 year old billionaire, daughter of Jeremy Byrd, technology capitalist and the current CEO of Byrd Technologies.”

“Perfect. And you’re Isabella Lucille Byrd, my hot young wife.”

Kara smiled, intending it to be a lighthearted jab, but Lena had her immediately.

“Hot, huh?”

The blonde’s face flamed red and her smile turned into a glare over the steering wheel.

“You know what I mean.”

“Mhmm. On top of being _hot_ , I went to MIT, where I proved to be a prodigy in adaptive technology, which is why your most recent line of security systems are the best.”

“Yeah, yeah. Where were you born?”

“Manhattan. You?”

“Monaco. Where did we meet?”

“I was interning at Byrd Technology when the CEO’s daughter met me in the lab. She relentlessly pursued me, visiting with expensive lunch every single day, until I finally broke down and agreed to go on a date with her.”

Kara cackled at that. “Ha! More like you bribed your way up to the top floor where you ‘accidentally’ ran into the CEO’s daughter, and shamelessly flirted with her until she asked you out for drinks just to get your ass off the corner of her desk.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled with amusement, and she crossed and uncrossed her legs slowly, revealing an expanse of smooth, pale skin, before resting her elbow on the center console and dropping her chin into her hand.

“Hmmmm... I don’t remember it quite like that.” Her voice had taken on a husky quality, and she reached over with her other hand, tip-toeing her fingers along Kara’s knee.

Kara swallowed hard, and her grip tightened on the wheel. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Lena smoothed her palm across Kara’s thigh and squeezed it suggestively. “I’m pretty sure I was innocently working in the lab one evening when the CEO’s daughter dropped by for a visit. She tricked me into a supply closet, and when I offered her a simple, chaste kiss, she pushed me right up against the door and slipped her hand between my – ”

“Alright, _alright._ That’s enough! I get the picture.” Kara swatted at Lena’s hand on her thigh and the brunette laughed, withdrawing back into her own seat with a grin.

Kara huffed, shooting the brunette a glare.

“You’re a pain in the ass – you know that?”

“Mhmm. Where did we get married?”

Kara was quiet at this question for a moment, and Lena watched her eyes soften a measure.

“On my parent’s ship, off the coast of Maine in the fall.”

Lena tracked an unreadable emotion as it passed over Kara’s features, and she reached her hand out again, with a much softer touch this time.

“Are you alright?”

Kara nodded and glanced over her shoulder, before switching lanes and making a left turn through a towering gate and onto a long, winding driveway.

Lena wasn’t convinced.

“Are you close to your parents?”

Kara gave her a half-smile and shrugged. “Of course! They gifted me a billion dollar empire.”

“I meant your real parents.”

Deep blue eyes turned a shade darker, and Kara let out a slow breath. They pulled up behind a line of flashy, expensive cars, and the agent turned to look at the analyst in the seat beside her.

“I was. They were in an accident when I was younger. Both passed, unfortunately.”

Lena’s face dropped into one of shock and gentle remorse.

“Kara, I’m sorry – ”

The blonde waved her apology off, pulling the car forward in line.

“It was a long time ago. You didn’t know.”

Lena sat in silence for the next few minutes as the line of cars slowly crawled towards the palatial mansion coming into view over the hill. Her chest felt tight with sadness as she stole a glance at Kara’s stoic face. Some of the fuzzy emotions Kara worked so hard to hide came into focus for Lena, and she suddenly ached to comfort her. She reached over without a thought and gently tucked a loose blonde curl behind the agent’s ear, before pulling her hand back to her own lap.

Kara looked at her in surprise, but Lena quickly filled in the silence with more questions about their cover.

“Do we have any children?”

“Soon, I hope.”

Lena’s stomach unexpectedly swooped at that, and she blinked in surprise.

“Soon? How soon?”

“I’d say next year.”

Lena scoffed. “Next _year?_ What about your career? Your patents? You can’t fly after the third trimester, you know.”

“Me? You’re the housewife. Aren’t you supposed to be in charge of that?”

Realization dawned on Lena and her eyes narrowed slowly.

“You want _me_ to carry our baby.”

“Babies. Let’s start with four and we’ll see how we feel after that.”

“Kara Danvers you absolutely insufferable – ”

Kara simply plastered on her trademark grin and waggled her eyebrows as they pulled up to the valet station. She rolled down her window, forcing Lena to swallow the rest of her outcry as the attendant leaned down with a clipboard.

“Hello, Miss..?”

“Byrd. Helen. And my wife, Isabella.”

The attendant glanced up from his list at Lena, and Kara slipped a warm hand onto Lena’s thigh as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It sent Lena’s heart rate skyrocketing.

The man flipped through several pages and checked two boxes, nodding curtly at the next attendant before opening her door.

“Welcome, Mrs. Byrd. Please let me know if there’s anything you need.”

She stepped out and straightened her jacket, slipping a bill into his hand with a smile.

“Thank you.”

The other attendant had already opened Lena’s door and offered her a hand, but Kara stepped in.

“I’ll take it from here, sir.”

Lena’s hand felt warm in hers, and Kara gently pulled her up from the car. She was struck again by how incredible Lena looked, and that damn perfume washed across her gently as Lena rose from the car. They stood there in the moment, partially pressed against each other, until the attendant politely cleared his throat and they moved away so he could close the car door.

Kara guided her up the steps with a hand in the small of her back, the other grasped tightly in hers for support as Lena navigated the smooth stone in her heels. They eventually came to the back of another line of people in suits and dresses waiting to get through the secondary security at the front door.

* * *

 

Kara slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into her side, pressing her cheek to Lena’s in a move designed to look intimate.

It felt pretty intimate to Lena.

“Are you alright?” Kara whispered. “Do you need a moment before we go in?”

Lena shook her head and turned to look at the blonde at the same moment she pulled her cheek away, and their noses brushed gently. Kara’s eyes danced between Lena’s briefly, and for a heart-stopping moment Lena thought she was going to kiss her.

“Abort phrase is apple pie. If you need to leave, if you’re overwhelmed at any point, if you’re scared or uncomfortable... use the phrase and I’ll get us out of there. Okay?”

Lena felt the arm tighten around her waist, and Lena was once again reminded of the imminent danger she was about to be in. In spite of that, however, she suddenly felt a rush of calm. The weight of Kara's arm around her and the confidence in her voice dissolved the tension she was holding in her shoulders.

She nodded once and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek before pulling back with a smile.

“Let’s go, Mrs. Byrd.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Agents,
> 
> Minor trigger warning in this chapter for creepy verbal male behavior. Also, smut.
> 
> Did I say 7,500 words? Oh. I meant 10,000+ words.
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

 

Lena learned very quickly that as a wife, Kara was very prone to physical contact.

When they checked in with the security guard at the door, he gave Lena a longer-than-appropriate glance while Kara was being patted down for weapons – and she soon found herself with a warm palm pressed into the small of her back as the tall agent sidled between them.

They strolled through the grand foyer, filled with milling guests, waiters in tuxedos with trays of food, small round tables, and bars manned by bar tenders every fifty feet or so. As Lena took in the sights and her eyes roved over the people and the lavish home, Kara was never far from her side. The blonde took several opportunities to pull Lena against her side and whisper in her ear, pointing out the guards on the mezzanine above them, the pistols tucked beneath the waiters’ coats, the side exit that lead to the east garden with a trail that looped back to the driveway, and the unguarded swinging door entrance to the kitchen.

Lena nodded attentively, occasionally smiling demurely, every bit playing the part of a blushing wife whose wife was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. For her part, she began pointing out the guests she recognized, outlining their connections to Vargas and his enterprises.

They eventually found a tall, empty table draped with a navy blue cloth and decorated with a sparkling centerpiece, and Kara snagged two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter. Lena sipped it and her eyebrows rose.

“Jesus. This is Cristal.”

Kara sipped it and an amused smile crossed her lips.

“You know your champagne, Mrs. Byrd.”

Lena shrugged noncommittally and continued absorbing their surroundings quietly – until an older woman in a long, emerald green dress approached their table with a look of vague defeat and a silver head full of short, fly-away hair.

“Oh, my. So sorry to intrude my dears, but do you mind?”

Kara smiled at her genially and gestured at the table with an open palm.

“No problems at all, Mrs...?”

“Oh, just call me Millie dear. Thank you so much.” She set her bag down on the table and fiddled with the strap of her gown, muttering to herself.

“I do dreadfully hate these things. Roger is always dragging me to them because he wants to ‘just have a look Millie darling’ and of course he does, because he doesn’t have to wear these ridiculous shoes or this ridiculous dress – come here love, there’s a good chap – and he certainly doesn’t need to deal with the blisters the following day, no no he can just slip his house shoes on and go. It’s outrageous! There, finally.” Kara watched in amusement as the woman named Millie clung to her arm for balance, reaching down and adjusting the strap of her shoe until it was in a more comfortable place on her heel. She patted Kara’s arm briskly and continued on with her rambling.

“Now it does help that he makes these connections of course – oh my, those are quite the arms you’ve got on you there, do you lift those weights in the gym? – and I have _certainly_ received my fair share of benefits, mind you. We once spent a summer in a jacuzzi on the edge of Lake Como with Brian May, and I’ll tell you that the best part of that trip was not the jacuzzi or Brian – it was the proximity of the jacuzzi to the terrace of George Clooney, you see.”

She waggled her eyebrows at Lena, who promptly giggled.

“But of course, where are my manners? Millie you’ve done it again, you’ve simply rambled at someone and they haven’t said a single word to you. Alright let’s have it darlings, who are you?” She held her hand out to Kara and promptly grabbed hold of the blonde’s proffered hand, not shaking it in any way but simply clinging to it tightly.

“Ah... I’m Helen Byrd, and this is my wife Isabella.” Millie reached out for Lena’s hand as well, until she was holding both of their hands in her own. She regarded them both very seriously, pursing her lips and nodding slowly, before giving their hands a tight squeeze.

“Helen and Isabella. Well that’s just lovely, then.” She finally released their hands at the same moment a towering, spry gentleman in a deep green jacket, a harlequin patterned sweater, and pale yellow button down shirt nearly bowled her over.

“Millie, darling – have you seen the study? It’s there, just off the eastern wing. I say, quite an angry fellow came after me when he realized I’d been in there – but I was just past the doors Millie I swear it, just past the doors – I just simply couldn’t stand not to go in, you see! I was walking past and I had noticed – oh hello there, have you two been standing here this whole time? – but I was walking past and I noticed hanging on the wall what appears to be an original Berruguete, my love! Imagine that?”

Millie reached up for one of his flailing arms and pulled it down, clasping his hand between hers and patting it fondly.

“Roger dear, we’ve met new people. Why don’t you tell me later about the painting and – ”

“Alonso or Pedro?”

Millie, Roger, and Kara both turned to Lena, who was looking up at the tall man with interest. Millie blinked at her owlishly, but Roger’s face broke into an excited grin.

“Aha! Would you believe me if I told you Alonso?”

Lena smiled kindly, tipping back the last of her champagne and setting it down gently. She shook her head.

“No, I would not.”

Roger continued grinning at her, while Kara and Millie looked at each other in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t you believe him?” Kara asked.

Lena reached over and patted her arm. “Alonso Berruguete was the son of famous Spanish painter Pedro Berruguete. They were both popular in their own rights, of course – but Alonso focused the majority of his career on sculpture, so a painting of his in a private collection would be quite rare.”

At this, Roger shook his fists towards the sky with excitement, true delight on his face.

“Haha! You certainly know your Spanish Renaissance painters, my dear! I say, who are you? You must sit beside me at dinner!” He smiled down at Millie, who was already rolling her eyes.

“Oh yes. How wonderful.”

Lena nodded and smiled kindly. “I would love to, Roger.”

“Excellent! Did you know – ”

He launched into a tirade about Raphael, and Kara sipped her champagne slowly, surveying the room. It was much more full now than before, and the waiters and security guards had nearly doubled.

Kara reached for another flute of champagne from a passing waiter to replace Lena’s empty glass, when slender fingers wrapped around her wrist tightly. She turned to look fully at the waiter, blinking in confusion, until her face came clearly into focus.

“Lucy,” Kara whispered.

The smaller woman glanced around quickly, before lifting a full glass of champagne from her tray and gracefully passing it to the agent.

“Are you enjoying your time, ma’am?”

Kara took the glass and watched her face carefully, keeping an eye over her shoulder at the same time for any suspicious glances.

“I am, thank you. And you?”

“Oh, I’m as good as apple pie ma’am.”

Kara’s gaze focused on her sharply and she nodded once, reaching over for Lena’s empty glass and passing it to her.

“I’ve heard that the eastern gardens are particularly beautiful at night. Have you ever seen them?”

A dark understanding passed between them, and Lucy pursed her lips.

“I have. When were you planning on visiting?”

The blonde agent shrugged and shifted to her left, subtly blocking the view of Lucy from another waiter as he passed behind her.

“The night is evolving.” She smiled a wide, fake smile, and winked. “Perhaps I’ll keep an eye on the sky for the bat signal.”

Lucy returned her smile, albeit with a strained one. “Yes, I have heard that the bat signal can be seen from here.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding. Bat signal was the agency code word for their phone connections, meaning Lucy and James were finally able to receive messages again. She nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of metal gently clinking against a glass came from the mezzanine above them. She looked up to see a woman in a fabulous golden cocktail dress and a dark man in a tuxedo looking down at the party, and when she looked back down the shorter woman was already gone.

Lena and Roger turned from their conversation to look up at the mezzanine as well.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the woman said, smiling. “Welcome, and thank you so much for attending my husband’s little birthday bash!”

Cheers and and polite applause went up from the audience, and Kara felt an arm wind its way around her stomach. Lena pressed herself to the agent’s back, her heels putting her at a similar height, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Was that Lucy, a moment ago?”

Kara nodded subtly as she pretended to listen to the welcome speech of Mrs. Vargas. Her eyes were glued to the man standing next to her, and she felt prickles run across her skin that had nothing to do with the way Lena’s breath was tickling the side of her neck.

“Do you have a plan?”

The blonde nodded again and felt her gaze turn to a glare of hatred when Vargas spoke.

“My esteemed guests, my friends, my family. I am honored that you are here with me today.” He flashed a grin, and something about it made Kara’s stomach queasy as he continued groveling and displaying his magnanimity and gratitude to the other people in the room. Finally, she raised her glass dutifully with the rest of the guests when the woman in the gold dress proposed a toast.

“To my husband! Happy birthday, my love.”

Kara focused on him like a laser, even when the rest of the guests began shuffling into the dining room to be seated for dinner. He descended the stairs with his wife, and they spent some time greeting guests and shaking hands before settling in at their table at the head of the room. A few people were with him that Kara did not recognize, but her stomach turned again when she noticed several heads of state for third world South American countries. She could only imagine what kind of bed they were making with him right now.

When they were ushered to their table, Lena sat beside Roger – as promised – and Kara found herself next to a somewhat besotted Millie, who was perfectly content to talk at her without any feedback for the entirety of dinner. This suited Kara just fine, since she was determined not to lose track of Vargas. She was pulled from her reverie at one instance, though, when Millie began chatting amiably about Vargas’ yacht while cutting into her steak.

“... of course, I was truly hoping we might be able to get a tour – it’s one of the largest in the Caribbean, you know – but he’s gone and parked it ten miles off the coast. He took one of the small boats in! Can you imagine?”

Kara reached for her glass and sipped the water, wiping her hands on her napkin and looking down at Millie earnestly.

“His yacht? How do you know it isn’t in port, Millie?”

The older woman waved her fork and knife distractedly, not bothering to look up at Kara’s now invested expression.

“I saw it myself, dear – we flew over it earlier this evening in one of those ridiculous helicopter tours that Roger always insists on. Of course, he hardly left me any time to get ready after and I _wasn’t_ about to climb onto the thing in my heels and dress, so I insisted that we cut the tour short – but not before the tour guide flew us over the water and pointed to it in the distance. I suppose it’s possible that they’ve moved it since we saw it, but the anchors were in the water.” Millie shrugged and continued cutting away.

“Hmm. Good to know,” Kara murmured, leaning back into her seat and sipping at her water.

Kara kept a close eye on Vargas well through dessert, and when the party moved onto the beachside terrace overlooking the sparkling ocean, she watched him disappear up the stairs and through a hallway on the mezzanine.

Lena polished off her third glass of champagne after dinner and leaned into Kara when the tall blonde wrapped an arm around her. She pressed her cheek to Kara’s and smiled, before the tone in her voice dropped to one of urgency.

“I can not speak to this man anymore. He really seems wonderful but I am tired just listening to him and if you don’t save me from him soon, we’re getting a _divorce._ ”

Kara snorted and pressed a palm into the center of her back, pulling her close.

“Good timing – Vargas just went upstairs. We’re following him.”

“Thank God.”

The blonde kissed Lena’s cheek and turned to the older couple, who were rambling and ranting over top of each other about the merits and downfalls of bollards and pillars as appropriate security practices on private land.

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat loudly, prompting them to turn. “It appears that my wife has had just the right amount of champagne that she requires the use of the ah, facilities.” They both nodded, smiling.

“Of course, dear! In fact, I think I may go find another of those lovely champagnes myself.”

She wandered away and Kara watched her go, before glancing back through the window panes of the french doors that lead into the house. A guard was posted by the climbing staircase beside the mezzanine, and a plan blossomed in Kara’s mind. She winked at Lena, who looked up at her with confusion, and cleared her throat again.

“You know, Roger...”

“Yes, my dear?” She crooked her finger up at him and he leaned down gamely, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat.

“I hear tell that the second floor office has a Velazquez.”

He gasped softly, his eyebrows sailing high.

“No.”

“Yes sir.”

“My God!” He said with delight.

Kara nodded seriously. “I would just love to get a look at it, you know? But of course, there’s a guard by the staircase and I could never get up to take a look at it while he’s there, I’m sure.”

Roger straightened and leaned to the side, eyeballing the guard at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, I believe you’re quite right my friend.”

Kara nodded again, then gasped as if a brilliant idea had suddenly struck her.

“Unless of course... there was some sort of distraction that pulled the guard away for a few moments...”

She looked up at Roger slyly, and a devilish grin spread across his face.

“Say no more, young one. Consider it done.”

He gave her a sloppy salute and took off.

Kara grinned over at Lena, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

“What?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m resourceful!”

“Take me to the bathroom, Bond.”

“Right away, Miss Galore.”

* * *

 

Kara and Lena only had to hover outside the first floor bathroom for several moments before they heard a large crash and the tinkling of glass in the hallway off the foyer, followed by a booming voice.

“I do say there fellow, I am _quite_ sorry – oh no, yes I believe it is rather broken isn’t it? I imagine if we got some glue...”

The guard at the bottom of the stairs frowned and took off at a brisk pace across the foyer, reaching down at his belt for a walkie talkie, before glancing behind him and disappearing down the hall.

Kara practically dragged Lena up the blessedly carpeted stairs, grumbling about her heels the entire way, and they pushed up against the back wall of the mezzanine just in time for the guard to resume his post at the bottom of the stairs.

They waited with baited breath for several minutes, until Kara was sure they were undetected. She glanced over at Lena, who was looking somewhat panicked, and reached down to squeeze her hand gently. They slipped along the wall as quietly as they could, before turning the corner on the hall Vargas had disappeared into.

It was empty, and Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s tightly as they crept down the corridor. Faint noises were coming from a cracked door, and Kara pressed herself against the wall beside it, peering through it silently.

The room was dark, save for a pale blue light spilling on the floor from a set of double french doors that led into the room adjacent to this one. She pushed her fingers into the crack and eased it open enough to get a better view. The doors were around the corner from them, and once Kara was certain the room was unoccupied, she opened it wide enough to slip through.

Lena followed behind her silently, and Kara once more pushed herself back against the wall beside the doors, turning to glance briefly through them.

Vargas was there, alone – his back was to Kara, and she could see a computer screen on in front of him. It was the source of the pale blue light and the soft noises, and Kara could hear him speaking into it angrily.

“Who is he?”

“He’s starting to break, sir – but we still do not know his name. These damn Americans are so stubborn.” The computer screen focused in on a man tied to a chair with a bright light shining above him. His face was bloodied and battered, and his slouched position showed that he was not having a great night.

Kara flattened herself back against the wall again, throwing her arm across Lena’s chest and keeping her pressed tightly against the drywall beside her.

“Who is he working for?”

They listened to the henchman on the screen repeat the question, and when it was followed by silence, they heard the sickening thud of blows landing on a body.

Lena’s eyes shut tightly, and she reached up to grab at Kara’s arm. She pulled it against her chest and squeezed hard.

Vargas’ voice turned to a thickly accented, unhappy growl.

“What does he know? Tell me, god damn it!”

The question was repeated, followed by numerous blows, until finally a soft whimper begged for mercy. Vargas’ man on the video feed shouted the question at him again, and the man cried out.

“I’ll tell you!! I’ll tell you. We know about the island.”

Kara frowned deeply. _What island?_

“What else?” the man demanded. “What else?!” _Thud_.

“I said I’ll tell you! They... they know - ” the man devolved into a coughing fit, and part of his answer was obscured by a staticky feed. Kara closed her eyes and concentrated, finally picking up on the thread of the conversation as he was finishing his sentence.

“... the weapons manufacturing plant in Brazil. And they know about the exports to the middle east.”

 

* * *

 

Either the champagne was hitting Lena harder than she expected, or the overwhelming new information was making her dizzy. In either scenario, things weren’t looking great. Kara leaned into her, pressing her lips to her ear.

“We have to get out of here. Quickly.” Kara whispered softly. Lena nodded enthusiastically.

Kara slipped her fingers into Lena’s and pulled her out into the hallway silently, gently closing the door behind them, then started tugging her back towards the main hallway. They rounded the corner, but Lena’s knees suddenly felt like they had turned to pudding. She stumbled, nearly falling on the thick carpet if not for the strong back she found suddenly firmly planted in front of her.

“Ugh, thank you. I think these heels-”

“Be quiet.”

Lena was about to provide an incensed retort when the footsteps and deep voices of security guards became clearly evident.

Kara spun to her quickly, her face a serious mask of tension. Lena’s eyes widened in alarm and she gripped at Kara’s arm tightly.

“Lena, I need to put my hands on you. Do you understand?”

“ _What?_ ” Lena whispered.

“I’m really sorry, but we’re running out of time.”

Without further warning, Kara spun around and yanked her into a recessed doorway.

Lena suddenly found herself pushed up against a wall, a strong arm wrapped around her back as a palm skimmed its way up the outside of her thigh and hot lips blazed a trail down the column of her throat. An alarming amount of heat settled immediately between her thighs, and her jaw dropped as her head tilted back. Her eyes slammed shut, an unavoidable whimper escaping past her lips before she could stop it. Her hand came up to grab fiercely at Kara’s bicep, and her already weak knees nearly gave out beneath her.

“ _Kara_ ,” she hissed softly. Those lips made their way to the bottom of her ear, catching on it gently as warm breath skated across her hair.

“It’s Helen. There are no other exits – they’re going to find us. We’re drunk, and we came up here to find a place to be... _alone_. Do you understand?”

Lena blew out a shaky breath and nodded quickly.

Kara stilled for a moment, and something shifted in Lena’s chest when the taller woman pressed her cheek to her jaw.

“Are you alright?” Kara murmured softly.

Lena nodded again, but the fingers digging into Kara’s arm were shaking.

“I... I’m scared,” she whispered honestly, in a moment of vulnerability.

The arm around her tightened, and for the briefest moment Kara was hugging her tightly.

“I’m right here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Kara pulled back to look down at her, and shining green eyes bounced between confident blue ones for a moment. Lena was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the heat and adrenaline pumping through her veins, so she scoffed softly and rolled her eyes, pretending to be unaffected.

“You’re the one I’m worried about, anyway.”

“Uh huh.”

Judging by the tone in her voice, the blonde didn’t believe her – but she at least gave Lena the small mercy of pretending. As the footsteps and voices grew louder, however, Lena tightened her grip.  

“Aren’t we supposed to be putting on a show here, Agent Danvers?” she whispered anxiously.

“So pushy,” Kara tutted softly, but her face was smiling soothingly.

She ducked her head again and began dropping kisses down Lena’s neck, teeth grazing her shoulder, and Lena twined her fingers in honey locks and whimpered, raising her knee to Kara’s hip. When the blonde caught it with a strong hand and hauled it up higher, pressing their hips together and rocking against her, Lena couldn’t stop the full on moan that drifted past her parted lips.

Despite the strong undercurrent of danger here, she was suddenly lost in the way it felt to be secure in the blonde’s embrace, the way it felt to have her fingers splayed across the back of Lena’s bare thigh, the way it felt to hear a throaty moan pressed into the top of her chest when Lena raked her nails down the back of Kara’s neck. She knew it was just for show, but the way it felt when Kara’s solid weight pinned her against the wall was far beyond anything she could have anticipated.

She was almost sorry when the security guards rounded the corner and found them.

“Hey! You can’t be up here!”

Kara tensed, almost imperceptibly, before slowly turning her head towards the guards and crooking the corner of her mouth into a charming but sloppy smile.

“Heeeey guys! S-sorry about that. We were just looking for some... _privacy_ , you know?”

Lena played her part, giggling softly and pressing her face into Kara’s neck. Her hands had started wandering around under Kara’s jacket as the guards looked on, and their faces dropped from ones of anger and suspicion to a lecherous amusement.

Kara watched the transition and almost wished for the suspicion back.

They nudged each other and nodded at them, murmuring to each other in Spanish and chuckling softly. Kara gently disengaged Lena’s hands and turned to face them, putting Lena at her back and pressing her gently into the corner.

Lena realized with a start that Kara was using her body as a shield between her and these men.

They both holstered their weapons, and one of them lifted his chin, raising his eyebrow and smiling in a way that made Kara’s skin crawl.

“You got a feisty one there, Miss..?”

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but a bright and airy voice with a sharp snap to it got there first.

“ _Mrs._ Byrd and I don’t appreciate – ”

“It’s okay honey, no need to be upset.” Kara lowered her voice and cut Lena off, giving her a warning look over her shoulder.

The men laughed softly and one took another step forward.

“Yeah honey... no need to be upset.”

This time Kara’s gaze snapped sharply forward, her smile spreading across her face though her eyes spoke distinctly of danger.

“Yes, well. We’re quite sorry for wandering off and getting in your way up here,” she gestured around herself vaguely, “so we’ll just be on our way now.”

“What’s your rush, sweetheart?”

Lena could feel Kara’s body tensing against her, and she slid her arms around the blonde’s trim waist. Her palms pressed gently against Kara’s flat stomach for the second time this week in an attempt to calm her, and her breath skated along Kara’s neck.

“Baby... I want to go back to the hotel now.”

Kara picked up on the cue and let some of the tension leave her body. She shrugged and grinned apologetically.

“Sorry gents – looks like the lady wants to go.”

“Sometimes women don’t know what they want.”

Kara’s smile dropped and her face darkened.

“Well I can assure you that my wife is the smartest person in this building, so it’s pretty likely that she has a good grasp of what she does and does not want.”

Lena buried her face between Kara’s shoulder blades, lowering her voice to a soft whisper.

“I could really go for some apple pie right now...”

Kara reached back and wound an arm around her shoulders, pulling her out of the corner and beginning to guide her back down the hall. Her body was a tightly wound coil, her fists clenching, prepared to fight these men off if necessary.

Thankfully, the radio at their hips chirped in that same moment, and a garbled demand in Spanish came through. They both sighed and rolled their eyes. The one that appeared to be in charge started down the hallway Kara and Lena had just come from, and he gestured at them while addressing the other guard.

“Get them the hell out of here. I think it’s time the Byrds flew home.”

The remaining guard grunted softly and twitched his head towards the staircase.

“Go. If I catch you up here again, it’s going to be a bad night for you.”

Kara’s lips pursed tightly at the threat, but Lena reached up and gripped her hand and they made their way back downstairs without further incident."

* * *

 

Kara shot off a text before they even left the front door, and received a response before handing her ticket over to the valet.

 **_Earhart:_ ** _Five._

 **_Whitehawk:_ ** _Rgr._

When the valet finally pulled their car around, Kara closed Lena’s door behind her and tipped him, getting into the driver’s side and putting it in gear.

“Don’t put your seatbelt on – you’re going to need to climb into the back in a second.”

“Is that a joke?”

Kara shook her head and flicked on the headlights, pulling out of the valet area.

“Kara, I’m in a dress. And heels.”

“And James Olsen would break in half if he tried to get into the back seat of a Porsche, so I promise I won’t look in the rearview while you’re getting situated.”

“... fine.”

Kara glanced at her mirrors, and when the valet stand was sufficiently behind them, she gave Lena the signal. The brunette scrambled over the center console, jamming her hand into Kara’s shoulder for leverage, her heel almost kicking the car out of gear.

“Oh, let’s get a _Porsche_ Alex, it’ll be _great_ Alex, I’ll look like a _billionaire_ Alex – ” she muttered angrily, before finally dropping hard into the backseat with a huff. “Why don’t you ask _Alex_ to do car yoga in heels? You don’t. You ask me.”

Kara followed the driveway down until she was nearly exiting again, before making a gentle left turn that lead down to the bottom of the hill. It wound along what appeared to be the garages and a stable, and Kara cut the headlights off, using the moonlight and lights from the house to guide her. She circled a fountain until she was facing back the way that she came, then parked silently beside a cobble stone pathway that rose up towards hedges.

They sat in silence for a brief moment, until the hedges began rustling. Kara leaned over quickly and popped the passenger door, reaching her hand out and yanking Lucy in, giving her a shove to help her into the back while James folded himself into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

Kara took off, silently but rapidly – and for a brief moment, thought that she had been caught when another set of headlights appeared in front of her. But they turned away from her, and she reached the edge of the drive past the eastern gardens and pulled out onto the main driveway. She flicked her headlights back on and took the last several hundred feet at a much higher rate of speed until she was pulling out onto the road and roaring away.

James breathed out a deep sigh of relief and reached up to press a shaking hand to his face. Kara could hear Lena gently comforting Lucy in the backseat.

When the tall man could finally speak, his voice was nearly cracking.

“Man. I’ve never been so happy to see your angry ass before in my life, Kara Danvers.”

“Rude.”

 

* * *

 

James and Lucy spent the next few minutes catching Kara up on everything that had happened since they last made good contact. She listened closely with a dark look in her eyes, pushing the speed limit back to the marina.

“So he’s just been killing people on his yacht, with zero accountability. Perfect,” Lena replied sarcastically.

“We have bigger problems than that, even. Did you hear the guard’s radio before we left?”

“Yeah. Vargas is heading back to the yacht tonight.”

Kara nodded tensely, speeding around a corner. “We’re going to follow him.”

Lena leaned forward from the backseat, incredulity on her face. “We’re _what_?! Kara, we’re never going to be able to catch a ship like that. It’s way too fast.”

“Well we’re going to damn well try. If they’re going to the island, this is our best bet at finding it.”

“This is crazy. Isn’t this crazy??” Lena turned to Lucy and James for support, but they both just shrugged.

“We have no idea where it is – every time they went there, they locked us in the pantry with no windows and left us there until we departed again,” James muttered. “But I do think it’s incredibly important that we know where it is. That’s the next step here.”

“Good lord.” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply as Kara pulled up to a hard stop on the street in front of the marina. She leaped out, shoving the seat forward and helping Lena out of the back. They both made their way around the front of the car, where Lucy and James were waiting. Lena tugged Lucy into her arms tightly and hugged her close, before pulling back and gripping the small girl’s upper arms tightly.

“Go home. Drink an entire bottle of wine, and another one for me – and don’t get out of the bath for at least a week.”

“Trust me – I won’t.”

Kara clasped James’ hand tightly and placed her other one on top of his, gripping it affectionately.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you sooner. I hope you knew we were coming for you.”

“You did great, kid.”

“Take the Porsche. You know where the safe house is?”

“It’s all I’ve been dreaming about for weeks.”

Kara nodded. “Good. Contact Alex when you get there, she’ll have you on the next flight out.”

“We will. And Kara?”

The blonde was already halfway down the dock before turning back. James pointed at the brunette behind her, who was hot on her heels.

“Keep your analyst safe, do you hear me?”

“She isn’t my – _damn_ you people!” Kara threw her hands up and muttered, storming off down the dock towards her ship.

 

* * *

 

By the time she stepped on board, Kara was a flurry of movement. She was untying the lines from the dock and discarding her coat, swapping for boat shoes and rolling up the cuffs of her white button up. She cut on the engine and it roared to life as she backed them out of the marina and pointed the ship back towards the open sea.

“Kara – ” Lena said as she canted to the side, nearly tripping into the railing. “Fuck. What do you want me to do??”

The blonde didn’t even turn to look at her, her eyes focused on navigating through the pilons and shallow waters of the bay.

“Go down and get changed. You can’t be teetering around on deck in those heels and dress all night, you’ll be overboard before we leave the harbor – and a navy blue dress won’t exactly stand out in the ocean,”

Lena did as requested without protest, tugging on one of Kara’s long-sleeved white shirts and her own blue shorts, shoving her feet into some sneakers and making her way back up to the cockpit.

It felt at this point as if she was simply running on pure adrenaline, and if she sat down she might have a heart attack.

Which was why she was pacing steadily, even when Kara pulled past the last no wake zone and cranked the engine, actually putting Lena in charge of the helm for a moment while she went to rig the sails for additional speed.

The brunette was calm with a job, but immediately fidgety when Kara returned to take it back from her.

Eventually, the blonde was fed up.

“Lena, if you don’t stop adjusting the cushions on these seats – ” she warned.

“I’m sorry, but I need something to fucking do.”

The curse from the normally level-headed analyst took Kara by surprise, and she turned to face her in shock. She just stared at her for a moment, before turning back to the helm and pointing at the cushion to her right.

“Go into the storage box beneath that seat and grab out my binoculars. I need you to get up to the front of the deck and go yacht-spotting.”

Eager to finally have a purpose, Lena snatched up the binoculars from the box and took off for the front, her footing surprisingly sure as she made her way up. She settled down on the bow and leaned against the railing, adjusting the lenses and scanning the horizon.

 

* * *

 

They eventually manage to hunt down the yacht – but by the time Lena had spotted it and Kara has set her course, their head start was too great. They quickly disappeared past the horizon, and Kara cursed.

She chased it down for another twenty minutes, before Lena’s anxious questions drove her to frustratingly give up. She cut off the engine and slammed below deck, pulling off her shirt and kicking out of her dress pants, tossing them onto the bed and tugging up a pair of shorts. She didn’t bother putting anything over her white v neck shirt, shoving her feet back into her boat shoes and storming back up to the cockpit. Lena was sitting quietly on a cushion, while Kara angrily jabbed at buttons on the console. The ocean seemed to mimic her anger, and Lena noticed that even the waves had gotten a bit more violent.

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“What are you sorry for?” Kara muttered without looking up.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t catch them. I know how important this is. We’re going to find them soon.”

Kara’s lips pursed tightly, and her grip turned to white knuckles on the helm.

“Not before they kill him.” She glanced up at Lena, whose face turned down with sadness. “I don’t know who he is, but he’s one of us. And he’s going to die. And I hate – ”

A loud rumble of thunder cut her off, and she whipped her head around to peer out the port side. The moon was quickly becoming engulfed by thick, black clouds.

“ _Shit_. We have to get out of here. Right now.”

She reached down to crank the engine, and it roared to life

Spatters of rain were beginning to fall on the deck, and Lena was on her feet, twisting her hands together and staring out at the darkness. Another grumble of thunder rolled across them, and Kara disappeared below deck, reemerging with a yellow rain slicker on. She shoved one into Lena’s hands. The rain was falling harder now, and the sound combined with thunder and the waves turned cacophonous.

“Put this on, squint! This is what I get for having fresh meat on my boat!” she shouted over the din.

“You’re acting like this is my fault!” Lena yelled. Kara started climbing on deck, tightening lines and adjusting the boom.

“You know, a woman aboard a ship is bad luck!”

Lena gestured at her, incredulity on her face.

“You literally LIVE on this ship!”

“Doesn’t count. It’s my ship!”

“You are the single most infuriating person I know!” Lena yelled up at her. Kara leaned down into the cockpit.

“A title which I maintain very proudly! Now get below deck and put away anything loose, this is going to be a shit ride!”

Lena was shoving things into cabinets and slamming doors closed when Kara came down below deck, soaking wet and slamming the hatch behind her.

“I’m going to try to get us out of here from inside the pilot house, and I need you to do everything you’re told – do you understand?”

Lena nodded quietly, and Kara pulled down the interior helm, grasping it tightly. She flicked on the internal charts and GPS system, sending out a short message to Alex with their current location – but received no response.

For her part, Lena simply stayed out of the way, holding on tightly as the ship crested and slammed down the waves, her hands gripping tightly at the hand rails. She closed her eyes and whispered a soft prayer – to whom, she had no idea, but she whispered it just the same.

They continued on in silence, until the loud, angry engine suddenly shuddered and went silent.

Kara frowned down at her console and shoved her finger into the button, and it roared back to life – but then sputtered and cut off again with a shake.

Kara jammed the button again and again, and it stuttered hard, but never came back on.

“You have to be fucking kidding me. This is just _perfect._ ”

Lena’s eyes went wide, and she rode the next wave down hard. “What do we do now??”

“Now I have to go outside and sail us – ”

In that same instant, an ear-splitting crack rang through the cabin, and a flash of lightning in the distance illuminated the sight of the boom swinging loosely back and forth with the waves.

“Jesus, who the hell did we piss off?!” Kara shouted at nothing.

She jammed a hat on her head, scrambling for the steps up to the cockpit and reaching for the hatch, but turned at the last moment and looked down at Lena.

“Listen to me! Stay. Here. Do not come outside.”

“Can you even do this by yourself?! I can help!” Lena protested loudly.

“You’re not going to help me if you’re overboard! Now stay here!”

She climbed up and slammed the hatch shut behind her. Lena gripped the hand rails near the windows in the pilot house and squinted desperately out at the deck. A flash of yellow appeared, and she breathed a short-lived sigh of relief. The boom swung back, and Kara barely dropped to the deck in time to avoid being clotheslined by it. Lena sucked in a sharp breath, banging on the window.

“Be careful, you idiot!!” she shouted, knowing that Kara couldn’t hear her.

The blonde maneuvered back up, but crossed to the other side of the deck and out of Lena’s line of sight.

She stayed out of her line of sight for the next three minutes – three minutes, Lena knows, because she counted the breaths, she counted the seconds – and she decided that three minutes was entirely too long.

Something was wrong.

She grasped the bottom of her coat and yanked the zipper up hard, slipping as a wave sent her careening to the side. She stumbled her way up the steps and opened the hatch, a wall of rain hitting her in the face.

She pushed her way up and out of the door, slamming it closed, and squinted out at the deck for the yellow jacket. They rode up a wave and came back down the other side, and Lena finally saw her cranking down on a line on the starboard side. She began making her way over to her, gripping the hand rails along the way.

Suddenly, Kara was reaching for a line at the same time they crested another wave – and she slipped.

“Kara!!” Lena screamed.

Without thinking, she let go of the handle she was clinging to and lunged forward, sinking her hands into the blonde’s jacket in the instant before her hips slammed into the railing and pitched her over the side. She yanked back, hard, just as the ship tilted in the opposite direction, and they both went tumbling to the deck. Kara landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her, and Lena struggled to take in a breath.

 

* * *

 

In the next moment, the swinging boom whistled above them dangerously, and Kara scrambled to her knees, reaching up with both hands and catching a line in her fist tightly. She pulled it back and stopped the wild motion, reigning it in like a wild animal, and finally secured it to the deck.

Once the knots were tightened, Kara stumbled to her feet and dragged Lena up from the deck, grasping her by her upper arms tightly.

“You’re going back inside!! Do you understand me?!” she shouted over the thunder.

Lena nodded and reached for her with trembling fingers and wide eyes. Kara wrapped her arms around her tightly and kept her close to the edge of the cabin, holding her steady as it rocked on the waves. When they reached the cock pit she lowered her down, holding her close as she yanked open the hatch. She held it open for her and gripped her arm as Lena slipped in the rain water going down the steps, then slammed the door shut behind her.

Kara stumbled to the helm, which was spinning uselessly, and grabbed hold of it – gripping it hard to stop the aimless turning. She squinted down at the control panel and cranked the engine again, hard, whispering to it softly that if it cooperated she would only ever put racing grade oil in it from now on.

The sailing gods blessed her, and it finally sputtered back to life. She tapped on the radar tracking console and immediately charted the quickest path out of the storm. Thankfully, they were already reaching the edge of it, and the pitch and roll of the ship was beginning to die down. She gave the engine a little more juice, and finally pushed them out of the worst of it.

Once she was certain they were no longer in the path of the storm, she dropped a pin on the map just off the banks of a sand bar near the coast and flicked on the auto pilot. She pulled open the cabin door again and took the stairs far faster than she should have, slamming into the wet wood at the bottom and shutting the door hard behind her.

Lena was pacing as best she could in the small space, her arms crossed tightly, dripping wet and slightly shivering. Her coat was abandoned in the kitchen, and Kara pulled off her hat and threw it down, ripping off her own rain coat angrily and approaching Lena fast. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest but took a hesitant step backwards.

“I thought I told you to stay inside!”

Lena’s eyes turned icy and she scoffed.

“What a wonderful way to thank someone who saved your life!”

“ _My_ life?! I was fine, woman! Do you know how many storms I’ve sailed through by myself? I didn’t need you to come save me! You could have been hurt! You could have been killed!”

Kara ranted at her, every sentence stepping closer and closer, forcing Lena back until the back of her thighs were knocking against the dining table. She leaned back, her hands flying down to catch at the edge of it as she stumbled back. Kara slammed her hands down on the table on either side of her, her eyes flashing dangerously.

“Do you know what kind of nightmare it would be if you died on my ship? What the hell were you thinking??” Kara was so close now that Lena could see the raindrops clinging to the edges of her face, streaming down the ridges of her defined eyebrows, following the slope of her cheek and jaw.

And Lena could see behind the ringing anger in her gaze, right through to the fear shining beneath it; the faintest quiver of a bottom lip, the pulse hammering away in her neck, the strained tension in her shoulders.

She reached out with trembling fingers that pressed into the damp fabric of Kara’s shirt. She blinked rapidly, her mind stuttering to find a response, her hands smoothing up the front of Kara’s chest, her fingertips tracing up the corded neck and strong jaw that was tight with worry.

She looked up into deep blue eyes and was overcome by the need to reach up and cup the blonde’s face, to press her thumbs along slanted cheekbones, to pull her down close and tilt her face up in an entirely out-of-character acquiescence. And then suddenly rain-streaked lips were on hers, and strong arms were tightening around her, and Kara made a noise in her throat that absolutely set her on fire.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Kara’s back and the blonde slammed one hand down on the table to keep them steady as the ship rocked, the other hand sliding up the back of her shirt and pressing against hot, bare skin.

Kara kissed her fiercely and it was making her head spin, and all she knew now was that she wanted this arrogant woman, this secret agent pirate, to push her tongue past her lips without her permission, to rip down her shorts and push her onto her back and maybe even kiss down between her thighs until she was screaming over the howling storm outside.

Desire rippled across her skin like lightning when Kara slipped a hand into her hair, tangling in the wet threads and pulling her head back so she could claim the sensitive skin of her neck with her teeth. She realized with curling toes that the agent was mumbling something dirty into her shoulder, and she desperately needed to know what it was.

She laced her hands in Kara’s hair and leaned back, her chest heaving, and Kara tried to chase her with her lips. Lena pressed a kiss to her swollen lips and across her to cheek to her ear, where she sucked a mark beneath her lobe.

“Louder.”

Kara groaned and reached down with both hands to grip her ass, pinning her between her own hips and the edge of the table, sending Lena’s eyes rolling back with a moan. Then Kara was biting at her throat again and it was sending shocks down Lena’s legs straight to her toes.

“I said it’s going to be impossible to use this table again if I make you come all over it.”

Lena gasped at the brazen words, one hand tightening in Kara’s hair as the nails of the other dug into her shoulders, and she was almost ashamed at how fast she nodded.

“Tell me what you want,” Kara whispered into her neck, tightening her arms around the smaller woman. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give that to you.”

Lena tipped her head back and whimpered, digging her nails into Kara’s shoulders. Her response was breathy, her tone wanton.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she moaned. “What I want is for you to put me down on this table and fuck me until I tell you to stop.” She tilted her head forward again and their eyes locked, chests heaving. Her eyes flicked down to Kara’s mouth, and she reached up to slowly trace her fingertip along her bottom lip. “I’ll update your instructions when you’re done, Agent Danvers.”

Kara’s knees turned to water.

“Jesus, you’re sexy.”

“I know, now shut up and – ”

“I got it, I got it.” Kara grasped her hips tightly and hauled her up onto the table. She claimed Lena’s lips one more time, her hands skating beneath the hem of Lena's shirt. She broke their kiss briefly to tug it up over head, and again when Lena pulled at her v neck and demanded she remove it. Her kiss was slow and deep and claiming, and she pushed into Lena's space until she was tilted back onto her elbows. The brunette moaned beneath her, gripping at her shoulders as she brought her legs up to circle Kara's waist. Her quick fingers had already unhooked Lena’s bra, and Kara fisted the sopping wet material and and dragged it down her arms, throwing it carelessly behind her. Lena arched up off the table, gasping as the air hit her damp skin, gasping as Kara sucked a pink mark into her chest, gasping as a hot mouth closed around her already hard nipple. Lena tilted her head back and moaned, her hair spilling down her back. It was so much, but somehow not enough, not yet. She dug her hand into Kara’s hair and fisted it tightly.

“Harder, damn it,” she panted. “Mark me.”

Kara groaned into her skin and immediately sucked a violet bruise just above her nipple, her fingers digging into Lena’s hips. She trailed them across her chest like a signature, scraping her teeth against the sensitive undersides of her breasts.

Kara’s fingers reached up to fumble at the button on Lena’s shorts while her lips sought the space above her bellybutton. Lena closed her eyes and leaned back on both elbows now, raising her hips when Kara finally got frustrated with the zipper and simply yanked them off, right along with her underwear.

“Shit,” Lena hissed softly. Her veins were thrumming at a hundred miles an hour, and she’d already had nearly enough.

Kara captured her lips in another claiming kiss as she was spreading Lena’s thighs apart, dragging two fingers through her slick folds in slow, languid strokes, before unexpectedly burying them straight to her palm, pressing the pads of her fingertips up hard to rub at the soft spot on Lena’s front wall. The brunette collapsed backwards, her hands flying up to grip at Kara’s back, her toes curling as her words came out in a choked cry.

 “Oh my god, _what the fuck –_ ”

The rest of her sentence dissolved into incoherent whimpers when Kara began moving, sliding her fingers in and out rapidly, maintaining exactly the right amount of pressure and friction. She pressed her hips to her own hand, growling at the restricted movement, before gripping Lena’s knee and hauling it up over her shoulder. She thrust into her hard then, and Lena was screaming and cursing beneath her – curses which only got louder when she felt the tight stinging of Kara slipping in a third finger.

“Oh, holy _shit –_ ”

* * *

 

Lena’s back arched up off the table and she threw an arm over her eyes, biting her lips and digging her nails into the back of Kara’s neck. The stretch was so good, so raw and just a little bit painful, because of course it fucking was; because it was Kara fucking Danvers and everything about her had to be just too much, just the tiniest bit painful, and massively overwhelming.

Kara barely waited for the ache to fade, reaching down to grasp at Lena’s hip. She rocked into her, groaning at the way Lena tightened around her fingers as she pressed up into that spot that made her scream.

All Lena knew now was that she was so close. She was so, so close, and all she had to do was...

Her hand was trailing down her own stomach, fingers seeking her throbbing, sensitive clit, when Kara snatched it away and pinned it down to the table.

Lena gasped and glared up at her angrily, a vicious word poised on the tip of her tongue, but Kara just looked down at her with that stupid self-assured handsome face and Lena couldn’t tell if she wanted to slap her or kiss her. She settled on taunting her.

“I thought you were going to make me come all over this table, Agent Danvers.”

The look Kara gave her was entirely nonplussed. She simply leaned down, and the second her lips touched the sensitive skin of Lena’s right nipple, she was sucking harshly. The brunette tried to buck up off the table, practically screaming, but the weight of Kara’s snapping hips held her down. She flicked and rolled her tongue across the stiff peak, giving it one more final suck before moving to the left one.

By the time she was done, Lena was practically thrashing beneath her. 

When Kara finally stopped to look up at her, she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“You can try that all you want Miss Luthor, but I know it’s bullshit. You’re dripping down my wrist.”

Lena bit her lip and cried out in frustration, clearly irritated but so fucking turned on and _ready_.

God, she was ready.

Kara kissed her way up to Lena’s neck, sliding a hand into her hair to hold her in place while she moaned softly beside her ear. Lena wrapped a leg around Kara’s hips, which were still pressing against the hand that was fucking her in an incredibly steady, erotic pace.

“You’re so close that the second I touch your clit, you’ll be drenching my fingers in come,” Kara whispered in her ear. As if to emphasize her point, she fucked into Lena a little bit harder. The brunette whimpered, while Kara continued.

“And I’m just not ready to let you do that yet.” Kara pressed kisses down Lena’s neck and shoulder as she murmured into her skin. “I have just discovered how incredibly fucking sexy it is to watch you come apart beneath me, with my fingers buried inside you, and my bite marks on your chest, and my name on your lips.”

She pulled back to look down at stormy green eyes, which were thundering with something predatory. Lena was so close now she was practically keening, her nails digging into Kara’s shoulders. She tried to sound angry, but it came out instead as a frustrated whimper.

“Damn it, you _son of a_ – ”

Kara cut her off with a hoarse, desperate whisper.

“Scream my name, Lena.”

She finally pressed her palm to Lena’s sensitive, throbbing clit, grinding into it at exactly the right angle and pressure. Lena’s whole body exploded with pleasure, and she scratched her nails hard down Kara’s back as she screamed.

Shocks ran from her scalp to her curling toes, and she couldn’t think of anything else now, her mind latching onto the only thing that made sense in that exact moment: the commanding instruction.

“ _Kara_!! Kara, Kara, Kara oh my fucking _god_ Kara!” she chanted. She thrashed beneath her, crying her name over and over again while the blonde groaned above her, whispering her through it, kissing across her jaw, holding her down.

“ _Kara... fuck..._ ”

When she finally came down and collapsed onto the table, they were panting against each other, sweat-slick skin sliding together. Kara lifted her head to look down at her, and Lena cracked her eyes open.

Instead of the arrogant, victorious smirk she expected to see on Kara’s face, she found something else entirely: a dangerous, hungry, unmitigated possession. Dark blue eyes were roaming over her face and chest quietly, and those fingers were still slowly pumping in and out of her. Lena just bit her own lip, panting hard, and Kara pressed kisses into her chest and stomach, traveling down, down, down, before glancing up from between her hips.

“Can I...” she asked softly.

“Mmm.” Lena nodded, spreading her legs wider to accommodate Kara’s shoulders, running a hand through her own sweaty hair as she distractedly stroked her fingers through the blonde locks that had descended between her thighs. Kara’s lips and tongue were tender and seeking, palms coming up to press gently at Lena’s stomach. The brunette sighed contentedly and trailed her fingers along the strong forearms pinning her down. She moaned softly when Kara applied just the right amount of suction to her swollen, sensitive clit, rolling her hips up into Kara’s mouth. In only a few minutes, the blonde had coaxed a second, quieter, more utilitarian orgasm from her, as if she already understood everything about Lena’s body, as if she already somehow knew that Lena was so worked up that she needed just a little bit more before she was finished.

Kara dipped her tongue down to taste her, moaning quietly.

The blonde seemed to be enjoying herself, and Lena lay beneath her for a few minutes as her breathing evened out, content to let Kara have her way. When her back eventually began to ache from the table, she scratched at Kara’s scalp to get her attention.

Kara looked up at her, her eyes still full of that same dangerous, hazy hunger, and it struck Lena then that she wasn’t scared of it. She felt, in fact, quite the opposite – powerful, strong, as if something had shifted quietly between them.

She had a thrill of realization: she was _in charge_ of this dominating woman’s desires. In this universe where Kara Danvers was the strongest woman she knew, she held this power over her. She tugged on Kara’s hair, testing these new waters.

“Up,” she said firmly, and was incredibly satisfied to find a yielding, pliant touch kissing up her belly and chest to nip at her neck.

“Mmmm.” Lena ran her palms down the flexing muscles in Kara’s back. She tangled her fingers in blonde hair, pulling her down to bury her face in the strong column of Kara’s throat.

“Take me to bed,” she whispered softly, and Kara simply nodded and obeyed, gathering Lena in her arms and carrying her wordlessly to bed. She pulled down the sheets and blankets and set Lena down carefully, as if she were made of glass. She pulled the sheets up and paused, before whispering quietly.

“I have to go drop the anchor and check our positioning. After that...”

Lena settled back on the pillows and dragged her hand through her hair, giving her a look that was nothing but pure expectation.

“Come back when you’re done.”

Kara looked down at her quietly, something brewing in her eyes. Lena tilted her chin up in a brief, silent challenge. Kara’s gaze danced between Lena’s emerald eyes, before she nodded in acceptance.

To both of them, it felt a lot deeper than giving into this simple demand.

When Kara returned from the cockpit, Lena reached up for her. She slid in beside her and wrapped her in her arms tightly, the gentle rocking of the ship and waning adrenaline forcing them both into exhaustion.

They fell asleep as the storm finally died outside, the fading thunder rumbling in the distance.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Agents,
> 
> Because I love you guys, please enjoy almost 3,000 more words of smut (and a little bit of plot.) The song for Chapter 10 is Ruin the Friendship by Demi Lovato.
> 
> My regards, and happy reading!

* * *

 

**May, 2020  
67 Nautical Miles Northwest of Puerto Rico**

“Sir.”

“What is it, Cesar?” Vargas snapped angrily. He was gripping the rails of his yacht as it steamed full speed northwest, the wind whipping through his hair as the salt spray misted against his tuxedo pants – which were promptly being ruined. His black tie flapped in the wind around his neck where he had loosened it, and a tall glass full of dark liquid was clenched tightly in his fist.

A muscular guard in a black suit approached him quickly with a tablet in his hands.

“You’re going to want to see this.”

“I highly fucking doubt it, but show it to me anyway.”

The guard ignored his anger, turning so his back was to the spray, and pushed the play button on the small rectangular screen.

It was video footage from a camera in his home, pointing down a long hallway on his upper mezzanine. He waited impatiently for a moment, before sighing in frustration.

“Why are you interrupting me to show me videos of my own home, Cesar?”

“Watch, sir.”

Vargas turned his attention back to the screen, and suddenly the reason became quite clear.

Two women slipped silently from a door down the hallway – one in a cream linen suit, and the other in a dark, navy blue dress. With a jolt, Vargas read the timestamp and realized that they were leaving the sitting room beside his office – right before he’d finished his call from Ricardo regarding the American prisoner.

“The fucking devil himself, I swear...” he muttered softly.

He watched silently as they were accosted by two of his guards, and gritted his teeth when they were subsequently released.

His eyes closed slowly and he inhaled a deep breath, his fist clenching tightly as he attempted to soothe the angry fire burning in his chest.

“Cesar. Tell me someone stopped these two at the door.”

“I’m afraid not, sir. That isn’t all, either.”

Vargas’ eyes snapped open again and he glared deeply at the suited guard before him.

Cesar tapped to a series of images on the screen, which showed a silver Porsche driving down what he recognized as the eastern drive to his tennis courts and garden.

“Let me guess – they’re in this damned car.”

“Yes sir. And they pick up two more.”

“Who?”

Cesar flipped to the next screen. It was a slightly grainy image of the car, the interior being illuminated by overhead lights, showing the blonde in the cream linen suit in the driver’s seat as two people that he knew to be members of his kitchen staff climbed into the car.

He pushed the tablet away from him and swiped a hand down his face in frustration and barely contained rage.

“Fuck!” He shouted into the darkness, slamming his fist down onto the metal railing. The guard simply tucked the tablet behind his back and waited for instructions.

Vargas stared out into the inky blackness for several moments as his breathing evened. He tipped the glass back and swallowed the remainder of the burning alcohol in one gulp, before turning back and handing the empty glass Cesar. He reached up and ripped out his flapping tie, making angry strides for the rear deck as Cesar dutifully followed behind him.

“Find me those fucking women, Cesar – and figure out who the hell got into that car with them.”

“Yes sir. Do you want to speak with them, or..?”

Vargas took the stairs down to the lower deck and shouted at an attendant in Spanish to get him another whiskey, before turning back to his guard darkly.

“I want the women brought to me alive. The kitchen staff...” He waved a hand distractedly. “Throw them into the ocean.”

“Yes, Mr. Vargas.”

 

* * *

 

**May, 2020  
5 Nautical Miles north of the Dominican Republic**

Kara’s internal clock woke her just before sunrise the next morning. She inhaled deeply, wrapped in a thick blanket of confusion, and nearly panicked when she realized that she couldn’t move.

Her eyes flew open, and she immediately frowned. She picked her head up lazily, furrowing her brow for a long minute, before realizing that her face had been buried between a set of warm, soft breasts. The fog in her brain finally cleared, and her eyes traveled north from the breasts to hone in on the peaceful, sleeping face of Lena Luthor.

“... holy shit,” she whispered to herself softly.

Lena made a soft sigh in her sleep. Her hands, which had been resting on Kara’s back, slipped up  her shoulders and threaded into her hair. She tugged Kara closer insistently, guiding her face back between her breasts again, and threw her thigh up and over Kara’s hips. She settled back down, mumbling in contentment, and Kara had to hold in a snort.

She waited a beat, and then began the process of slowly extricating herself from Lena’s vice grip. Every time she began to pull away, Lena would grumble and pull her back. She eventually laughed softly to herself, and shook the brunette gently.

She was promptly ignored.

When she leaned her head down and nipped the soft skin beside Lena’s nipple, however, the analyst finally groaned at her with a frown.

“Hmmm?”

“I have to get up.”

“What for?” Lena asked groggily.

“We need to get to port and check for damage.”

“Mmm.” Lena finally begrudgingly let her go, flipping onto her stomach and burying her face into the pillow. The sheet slipped down her waist, and Kara stopped to look down at her naked back appreciatively before pulling a shirt on over head.

She turned to open a cabinet and pull out a pair of shorts, when a hand reached out and startled her. She looked down in surprise, and Lena was just... sleepily fondling her ass.

“Coffee,” the grumpy voice mumbled demandingly, before giving her ass a smack and burying her face in the pillow again.

Kara stared down at her incredulously, shaking her head.

“You’re bossy.”

“You like it. Now go.”

The blonde’s cheeks flamed red instantly and she muttered to herself quietly as she padded up to the pilot house.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, the storm had blown them back towards shore, and Kara was able to put in at the closest port quickly. She got out and tied off, inspecting the broken cleat and damage to the deck from the ripped line, before grabbing a newspaper from the stand on the end of the pier and taking it back down into the cabin with her. She boiled the water and brewed the coffee, bringing two cups over to the dining room with the newspaper and settling onto the bench.

She’d left the hatch open to allow in the cooler morning breeze that followed last night’s storm, and the sky was beginning to turn into soft pink and fuzzy yellow colors over the ocean. She could hear Lena moving around in bed, and the door to the bathroom opened and closed, so she busied herself reading the newspaper until the brunette finally emerged.

Kara glanced up at her, then did a double-take, slowly setting her cup of coffee back down into the saucer as her forgotten newspaper drooped to the table.

Lena’s hair had dried in a mess of rainy sex-curls, and they framed her face and shoulders in soft waves. Her cheeks were still tinted pink from sleep, and the rising sun coming through the windows fell across her face in full splendor, highlighting her emerald green eyes. She had pulled on Kara’s abandoned white button down shirt from the night before, and was clearly naked beneath it. The three buttons she’d done up in the middle did nothing to hide the glimpses of her breasts through the fabric, or the dark bruises that littered the pale skin of her chest.

Kara watched her in awe as she reached for her cup of coffee and sat down on the bench beside her, but came crashing back to reality when Lena winced and made a pained face.

“Are you alright?”

“Mm.” Lena poured a little cream into her coffee, stirring it gently. “I’m a little sore. You certainly know how to treat a girl.”

Kara frowned deeply, her eyes filling with concern.

“Shit. Lena, I’m so sor-”

“Don’t,” Lena cut her off. “Don’t apologize.”

She brought the cup up to her lips and blew on it gently, shooting Kara a look before casually surveying the newspaper on the table in front of her.

“I like the reminder.”

She leaned back in the seat and deliberately, slowly crossed her legs, resuming gently blowing on the steaming coffee before taking a sip.

Kara just stared at her again, the display briefly short-circuiting her attention.

Lena Luthor was here. Sitting at her table. On her ship. Looking thoroughly debauched... and _preening_ about it.

The brunette hummed softly. “Do you have the arts section?”

Kara wordlessly handed it to her, while Lena spread it out on the table in front of her and settled in to read it. Her right hand cradled the cup of coffee like an 18th century French painting, but her left hand had found a comfortable home very high up on Kara’s thigh, and the blonde thought for a moment that perhaps she might faint.

Lena read quietly for a few more minutes, before making a low voice in her throat without looking up.

“Kara.”

“... yeah,” the blonde answered thickly.

“If you keep staring at me, I’m going to assume you want to fuck me again. And considering how sore I am from your _attentions_ last night, that line of thinking is only going to end with you on your knees.”

She leaned back in the seat and took another casual sip of coffee, finally turning to look at Kara, who was now staring at her with an open mouth.

“But I’m happy to oblige, if that’s what you’d like.”

“I... I...”

Lena smiled, quite a bit like the cat who got the cream, and watched while Kara floundered.

“Yes..?”

“I would... I... yes.”

“Come here, then.”

Kara wasted no time, pushing closer and carefully slipping Lena’s hair to her other shoulder before pressing a kiss to her neck. She reached over and plucked the cup of coffee from Lena’s grasp gently. Lena’s eyes closed and a slow smile spread across her lips as her fingers sifted through Kara’s silky hair.

The blonde dropped kisses down her chest, tender and steady, fingers carefully prying open the buttons on the white shirt. She pulled back when she opened the last button and slowly peeled the sides away. Lena settled back into the seat with a smirk, preening once more, her eyes roaming over Kara’s face as she took in her breasts and the purple marks on her skin.

“Christ,” Kara murmured softly. “You look like you were attacked.”

“No,” Lena replied matter-of-factly, propping her elbow up on the back of the bench and resting her temple against her fist. “I look like someone fucked me hard, gave me an incredible orgasm, and put me to bed exhausted –  which is exactly how I wanted to look this morning.”

Kara just stared down at her for several long moments, blinking and shaking her head.

“You... you just... I mean... you’re so... so...”

Lena’s eyebrows notched higher with every phrase, her smile widening as she casually leaned back against the cushions.

“What’s wrong, Agent Danvers? Hard to believe that a woman like me might be in charge of her own sexuality?”

“No! No, not at all. I just... didn’t expect you to be so... voracious?”

She drew out the last word slowly, clearly hoping she wasn’t offending the analyst beneath her.

“Mm.” Lena reached down with her free hand and tapped Kara’s lower lip gently, watching as the blonde pressed a kiss to her thumb, before lifting her gaze to meet Kara’s. “I like sex, Kara. I especially like good sex. And last night? Last night was great sex. So if you’re still interested, I’m perfectly content with continuing.”

“If I’m still interested? Oh, I’m still interested. Trust me. I- you’re- this- you’re beautiful,” Kara blurted out awkwardly, suddenly feeling like she was a virgin and this was her first time seeing a naked woman.

Lena’s disarming smile slowly returned and Kara was clearly internally admonishing herself for being so incredibly uncool, but the brunette just reached up and stroked her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Well alright, then.”

Kara resumed kissing down Lena’s stomach, but her eyes kept roaming up to her chest. Lena’s eyes glittered down at her mischievously, knowingly.

“Do you like me like this, Kara? Covered in you?”

Kara's honorable side briefly considered protesting, but the look Lena was giving her told her that it would be a lie ill-received.

“Yeah. I do.”

Lena’s lips quirked up with amusement, and she reached up to caress Kara’s shoulders gently.

“Good. Because I like you like this, too.” She fisted the front of Kara’s shirt and pulled her down for a deep, thorough kiss, tugging the blonde over so she was resting between her legs. Kara reached down and circled Lena’s wrists, bringing them up around her neck as she pushed the edges of her shirt apart again, kissing a line straight down Lena’s body as she sank to her knees.

She bit gently at the slope of Lena’s hip as her strong hands were pushing Lena’s thighs apart, and she lowered her mouth to drag a hot stripe down Lena’s clit, pulling it between her lips with a moan and sucking hard.

Lena hissed softly, rolling her hips up and pulling tightly at Kara’s hair – not enough to hurt, but enough to be a warning.

“ _Easy_ , Agent Danvers.”

Deep blue eyes flicked up to hers, and Lena read the full intensity and lust in them, and perhaps a bit of arrogant challenge. She smiled down at her, dragging her own bottom lip between her teeth before stroking her thumb down Kara’s cheek.

“You’ll still get what you want, honey. Just take it slow.”

The nickname slipped past her lips without her permission, but she didn’t have the desire to take it back as Kara groaned, her eyes sinking closed as she carefully lapped at Lena’s clit, pressing tender kisses to it between gentle sucks, occasionally darting her tongue down to dip inside her and gather more of the wetness pooling there.

Lena’s head tilted back and she inhaled deeply, propping one heel up on the table and fisting a handful of Kara’s hair.

“Mmmm... there you go.” She scratched her fingers across Kara’s scalp and the blonde moaned between her thighs. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?” she muttered, loudly enough that Kara grinned and gripped her hips tighter.

Lena was so worked up so quickly that she felt her orgasm building rapidly, and when Kara slid her hands up Lena’s stomach to cup her breasts and brush her thumbs against her overstimulated nipples, it was over in seconds.

She screamed and tightened her grip on Kara’s hair, holding her in place as she arched her back and rocked her hips hard against the blonde’s mouth and tongue, riding herself through her orgasm until she finally floated, shuddering, back to earth.

Kara took her cue from the way Lena’s thighs were clamping down around her head, and kissed her way back up the same trail she had blazed on her way down, before landing on Lena’s lips in a fierce kiss.

“Mmm,” the brunette moaned, tasting herself on Kara’s lips. “Your tongue is magical, do you know that?”

She hissed softly as Kara pressed a thumb to her chin and tilted her head to the side, nipping sharply at Lena’s jaw before rumbling next to her ear.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should let me try again, so you have a bigger sample size.”

Lena chuckled at the corny line, winding her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her down on top of her, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s throat. Screaming from her orgasm had given her voice a hoarse, husky quality, sending fire straight between Kara’s legs.

“And maybe you should let me try my hand at being a good stolen wench...”

In an instant Kara was on her feet, hauling Lena up and over her shoulder and striding for the bedroom.

“Kara Danvers!!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icarusandhersun.tumblr.com


End file.
